Crimzon slayer
by Mediamaniac
Summary: When Kazuma returns after a 4 year gap because of 'personal' reasons.He finds many changes in the clan.Ayano's past meets up with her in his absence and she is no longer the innocent princess he once knew ,...or is this the real Ayano kannagi?
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

'...'=Thoughts

"..."=Speech

AYANO'S POV;

I walked into my room and immediately locked my windows. I did not want to risk seeing a certain wind artist tonight. Memories of the day flooded my brain and I lost it...again.

"STUPID, STUPID.. LITTLE... IDIOT...GAH! WHO AM I KIDDING?..."

I collapsed on my bed and calmed down ...a bit

"I'm the idiot" The thought was just a whisper ,I was too tired to yell, scream and put the blame on a certain someone .I just wanted...what did I want anyway?

After thinking hard, I remembered...cake. After a whole day, morning to evening of continuous training and slaying youmas, I just wanted to eat some cake. I was starving and exhausted so it's not a weird thing to want. Then when I got there ,I saw the lazy idiot, that called in sick might I add , with some girl dressed like a ,a...I don't think they have a word that can describe ..well , That ,that ... oh, wait there is a word..Slut.

I sighed as I reluctantly got up from my bed. I looked in the mirror and saw a girl with messed up hair, sweat dripping from every part of her body and a partially ripped up uniform. I snorted at the last part, the only time Kazuma ever saw me as a girl was when my clothes were ripped in battle, he's such a pervert. I sighed ...Again."Why the heck did I have to fall for him?"I was just a whisper, but it was the million dollar question for me. I still have'nt told anyone that I realised my feelings for that idiot, not even Yukari and Nanase. They would probably be shocked to find out that what hundreds of missions, life and death situations and jealousy rampages, not to mention straight out lectures could'nt do, an internet compatibility test could. Not surprising though, I was alone when I took it, so I could be honest about how I feel. I hate it when people try to make my decisions for me, so stupid lectures just made me deny it all the more.

But by the end of that test in which I answered honestly about how I felt, Why I get angry..all of it .The result ."GIRL,YOU GOT IT BAD .You love him and sorry but you can't change it" .Oh! I tried ,I listed everything bad about him and it was a HUUGE list .trust me.I remembered that he probably still loved Tsui Ling...but in the end, I still loved him and the hardest part was admitting that Yukari and Nanase were right all this time.

I collapsed on my bed with a sigh, a loooonng one .Tears started forming at the ends of my eyes as I remembered that woman .But I also realised that he would never love someone like me, after all I'm dumb ,I have anger issues ,I try to kill him on a daily basis...and fail pathetically.

"I'm such an idiot" I muttered.

"Wow! What made you finally realise it?"

I gave a small shriek and turned to my window to see a smirking Kazuma ... well .. smirking at me.

"KA..KA..KAZUMA"

" The one and only" He said with an amused tone as he jumped down from the window still .He walked towards me.

"So how did the solo missions go ,mess anything.. up?"His voice trailed off as he took in my appearance, from foot to face, from missing shoes to ripped shirt .His eyes widened as he saw my tear-stained face.

"What happened?"

A simple question.

"I trained my butt off ,fought youma ,and when I went to get some cake I saw my sick partner trapping a slut against the girls bathroom. Disgusted ,I left...without any cake"

A simple answer.

His eyes widened again at my robotic reply ,though the venom in my voice was hardly hidden.

"Well princess, I only called in sick because you've been bugging me about letting you go on solo missions"

"So you finally got tired of being my partner , huh "I said as I left the bed and began going towards my bathroom."Surprised it took you so long" .I took my pyjamas from the closet and headed to the bathroom ,and then stopped .Did'nt I lock the windows.

I turned to see Kazuma in front of my open windows .Great, why do I even have locks?.

"What happened?"

I almost jumped at the seriousness in his voice ,then I faced him and was surprised to see the slight worry in his eyes.

"What do you mean ?I already told you what happened."

"Yes , you did and instead of yelling and trying to kill me..." He motioned to my face"..You're crying and talking nonsense...calmly . So ,what happened?"

I looked at him like he grew a second head."So you want to know why I'm crying instead of trying to kill you?".My eyebrow twitched and my lips grew into a evil grin."Why? Maybe its because I'm only allowed to be happy and angry ,Maybe because I realised that I made the biggest mistake in my life and I can't do anything about it or maybe I just felt like it."

He looked surprised and confused at my calm outburst .A small part of me felt proud at the fact that I got a reaction out of him but the majority was just beating me up inside for blowing at him when it was my fault .I used to blame him when I felt angry , but now that I know why... ,I just can't .He lost someone he loves and me? I just fell in love with someone I can never have .If I am hurting so much , I can't imagine what he must have gone through... or what he feels now .So I'm not gonna confess or anything because I don't want to put him in that spot .Besides, I'm pretty sure he already knows ,so I'll wait for him to make the first move...,if he ever does ,that is.

"Ayano ,that girl was..."

I held my hand to stop him and looked at him with a sad smile "Let me guess ,an informant and since you thought it was worth giving up your sick day ,with important information or just an old friend."

Again surprise showed on his face and I internally lectured myself . Even though I don't blame him on the inside ,on the outside ,I still try to kill him on a daily basis ,so no one gets suspicious ,besides just cause you fall for a guy does'nt make him less of a teasing pervert ,and its REALLY easy to tick me off.

His face went a bit ...sympathetic? "The first one. "

.Dang ,acting like this is definitely going to make him suspicious but I'm too tired to pretend I want to kill him .So , I nodded ,sighed and gave him a smile .It was fake and we both knew it.

"Don't worry..."I took my pyjamas and headed to the bathroom "...I'm used to it."Then I slammed the door shut and slid to the floor with my back against it and buried my head into my pyjamas to muffle the sniffles .I heard a faint 'sorry' and the click of my windows shutting .I remembered that sympathetic look on his face and a loud sob escaped me .He knew ,he definitely knew...but he did'nt want to.

The wind contractor placed a letter on Ayano 's side-table before taking to the he set off knowing that if he did not leave before she read it , she would probably try to follow. So he sped off towards the train-station where his luggage was waiting ,but he could not help taking one last glance her room, mentally hoping she would appear at the window ,... But she did not. So he steeled his will and concentrated on his flying.

'I'm sorry Ren,dad,Jugo,...Ayano, Goodbye... for now.'


	2. 4 years later

'4 years...'

'4 years since he left,4 years since I had a partner.. . A small part of my mind wonders why he came back.. And why he still didn't visit Ren. Another part already knew the answer..He just doesn't know what to say'

Flashback:-

After I got off the floor and finished changing ,I immediately went to next morning Ren woke me up crying

" Nee-san, Nii-san's gone"

"WHAT?"

I got up with a jolt and saw Ren holding a letter in his hands,he was holding it with such force that his knuckles were white.

'No..this... can't be happening'

I looked at Ren's tears as he stared at my side-table, or more specifically ,at the letter that was on it .

With shaking hands, I took the letter and started reading.I vaguely remember Ren telling me to come down when I was done but the letter practically stole all my concentration.

(Dear Ayano,

I'm leaving. I have something I need to take care off. I don't know when I will return or even if I will return at all. I'm not sorry for all the time I've spent with you but I am sorry if I ever hurt you . Goodbye princess.

-Kazuma)

Short and to the point, just like Kazuma.

Going down to the meeting room, my dad and Kirika just pointed out that he really did leave and that he told them not to try and find or contact him and dad specifically looked at me when he told me. I just snorted and said that it was good riddance , then I got up and left. No one tried to follow me and no one tried to stop me . Once I left the kannagi compound I started running...

Present:-

I was standing by one of the lakes in the kannagi compound feeling the wind rush through my hair. After he left , a lot happened to me, things I never told to even my dad or Ren . I discovered truths which left me crying for days , friends who I had forgotten .. and a purpose which I must fullfill . I smiled slightly... I know that if he was there,I definitely could not have kept it from left the same day I was going to let him in on my secrets,..my past,..my suspicions ,...everything. I looked up to see him land on the roof and then jump in front of Ren .'In a way ...him leaving kept me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life '. Ren looked up from his book that he was reading. His eyes widened and tears began to form . Then he tackled his brother with such force that they both fell down . I was watching from on top of a tree away from their sight of view and smiled. Ren wasn't a little kid anymore. He had become as handsome as his brother. As predicted , he got up and started to run towards me . I jumped down just in time for Ren to appear and shout

" Nee-san, Nee-san's back. "

I didn't turn, I had decided that morning that I won't pretend anymore .

So when my brown- haired ex-bodyguard appeared from between the trees and said..

"Long time no see, princess"

...I simply turned and replied

"Same to you, ... Kazuma".

Kazuma's POV:-

I took in her appearance . She was wearing black shorts that ended above her knees ,her red-checked shirt was tied around her slender waist and she was wearing a sleeveless , tight, black tank- her clothes were drenched in sweat and her skin was shining in the sunlight.

"Like what you see?"

My eyes slightly widened as I looked at her face to she her smirking .. Smirking. At. Me.'Good thing I'm good at keeping a poker face.'

"My,my princess, flirting with me already?"

I was surprised at her reaction , instead of yelling at me or trying to kill me, her smirk disappeared and her eyes darkened with an unknown pain ,she lowered her head so that her bangs covered them and then an almost sarcastic smile grew on her lips as she looked up at me and replied with a simple , dark and nerve-cracking voice.

"_**You wish**_.. ".

I mentally flinched,sure I didn't think that she would be the same kid-like Ayano I knew but right then it felt like she was a different person and at the same time ...it didn't.

Ren put his arms around our shoulders 'dang,he really grew' and led us to the kannagi meeting room to tell Jugo and pops that I was back. On the way there I snuck a peek at Ayano while Ren kept chatting happily. In all honesty... What I saw frightened me. Her lips were set in a smile but she was far from happy. In all my years of experience I have learned how to read people quite well and Ayano ,being an en-jutsu artist, was never good at hiding her emotions, whether positive or negative ,...especially around me. She was smiling but her lips were set in a tight curve and her eyes were... blank and calculating with traces of worry and sadness as well. I suspected it when I first talked with her but now I was certain.. Something happened, not just me leaving for nearly 4 years but something else, something bad, and judging from Ren's carefree happiness ,Something too personal or too painful to share with even her cute , loveable , trust-worthy cousin .As we reached the entrance to the meeting-room Ren and Ayano went inside with smiles on their faces, one was real and the other was fake ,But I paused to compose myself and to push a lingering thought to the back of my head.'Was it worth it?...was my selfish reason for leaving worth it if staying meant that...I could have protected her beautiful ,innocent smile?'

As soon as I realised what I was thinking I pushed open the doors, mentally steeling myself 'Yes, It was worth it and besides how could she become the next leader of the kannagi clan if she can't even go 4 years without a bodyguard ...Yes, that's right , in the end, she took care of herself all these years without me and now, I will always be there for her if she needs me .I did what I had to do and now I am willing to face the consequences .'

" Good afternoon ,... Jugo."

Above the house ,a man with spiky blond hair looks down at the meeting-room with a frown on his face. He is standing in mid-air , using the wind to cover his physical and spiritual presence. If he was a normal wind-user ,the contractor below would no-doubt have sensed the man's use of the element of which he was in complete control of ,especially at such a close distance. But for some reason ,the blond man felt no worry for the fact that if he was found out, he would probably have to face off with a clan of fu-jutsu artist hating flame-artists, no , at that moment , as he listened to the conversation between the members and ex-members of the head-house ,the only worry he felt was for his best friend ,the girl who saved his life so many times and in so many ways .He knew that she was aware that he was there .He will always be there for his partner...till the very end .She knew that.

'Stay strong Ayano, show them that you're not the weak, innocent ,little princess they think you are.'

A.N:-

This is my first fanfiction story..So reviews and comments will be greatly appretiated. Thank you for reading.

PS: A special thanks to Alexkitkat for pointing out my Japanese writing mistake.


	3. Hello everyone

Ren's POV:-

We all sat down in the meeting-room. Jugo-sama was in his usual seat .I was sitting between nii-san and nee-san and dad and Kirika-sama were opposite to us.I was really happy than nii-san had come back, I'm sure that he had a good reason for leaving us.I looked up at my older brother as he eyed everyone in the room and then at nee-san, who was showing no reaction at all as she saw her father . It was almost as if she was mentally telling him something ,then Jugo-sama cleared his throat, instantly grabbing everyone's attention .I wish I knew how he does that.

"First of all, It's good to have you back, Kazuma..."

Nee-san snorted ,which earned quite a few curious stares from Kirika-sama,nii-san and dad.I would have been surprised too if this was 4 years ago ,but me , Jugo-sama and Nee-san's two friends have acknowledged the fact that when it comes to nii-san ,now-a-days nee-san is practically unable to show any respect for anyone who tries to defend him or even say anything good about him,not even her father . Normally ,Jugo-sama would have commanded her to behave properly with his authority ,but instead he just sighed and went on as if nothing happened .

"...May I ask for what reason why you had to leave for so long?"

Nii-san answered after giving a suspicious look

"I had something I needed to take care of.A contact of mine gave me some important information and I needed to leave that night itself. As for what it was ,I'd prefer to keep it to myself...It's...personal."

Nii-san's voice became a bit low and everyone in the room became silent .We all knew what, or rather who he was talking about. As I expected , nee-san's fist loosened but she seemed sympathetic ,as if she understood what he was going through. She broke the silence in a manner that we all needed.

"Alright ,so you took care of business and then got bored and decided to drop by and make some easy cash because the everyone else began to grow brains and realised that hiring you meant certain bankruptcy ?"

Nii-san gave a amused smile while the tension in the noticeably disappeared from the room, even dad had a small smirk on his face.(how come I can't smirk like that,It's so unfair .Everyone else can do it.).

"No ,princess,I only managed to finish everything one month ago, and quite a lot of people still wish to hire me"

"The world is mostly made of idiots,rich and poor"

"Need I remind you that your father had hired me as well"

"Nobody's perfect, everyone makes mistakes ,those who hardly ever make any ,tend to make big ones when they do"

"Well,do you consider getting your butt saved multiple times a mistake?"Oh no.

"**WELL,PERSONALLY I THINK**...,"

"Nee-san,Nii-san ,Jugo-sama was going to say something ,wasn't he"I quickly intervened .

Nii-san looked at my panicking face while nee-san tried to regain control of her she looses it now Kirika-sama would become fried-chicken.

"Father..."huh.

"...I'm quite certain that you can give your 'good to have you back' speech without me ,And I'm also certain that everyone here can have a more wonderful reunion if I'm not here. Therefore, with your permission I would like to skip this particular meeting"

All eyes were on Jugo-sama .Everyone's thoughts were apparent on they're faces. There's no way that...

"Understood ,you may leave."

Everyone was shocked,even me. Nee-san simply got up ,bowed and proceeded to leave .But my dad could not keep quiet.

"This is preposterous ,you are acting like a spoiled brat ,Ayano"

"Genma..."

"_Don't bother ,father_..."

Her tone was sarcastic ,as if calling her a spoiled brat was funny somehow.

"..._Uncle Genma doesn't realise that my presence here is just a_ _**burden**_"

Nii-san's head whipped around in an instant ,just to see the door slam shut behind nee-san's retreating back. Instantly ,for some reason ,the room felt colder.

"Jugo,letting Ayano act like this is completely against kannagi protocol ,you must..."

Jugo-sama raised his right hand to silence dad.

"Please Genma ,my actions were not as the head of the kannagi clan but as Ayano's father..."

He turned to face dad.

"...and in my perspective , that has more importance right now."

Dad's eyes widened and it was as if he and Jugo-sama were sharing some kind of secret .

"...understood."My dad replied.

"Well then ,I see that quite a bit occurred while I was gone. If my presence here is not welcome ,I will understand ."nii-san stated.

I turned with anxious eyes ,pleading inside that no one tells nii-san to leave .Jugo-sama simply looked at him with a simple yet sad smile.

"Kazuma ,I am certain that none of the people in this room wish for you to ...you are right in saying that some things have changed ,..especially with Ayano .Due to a certain reason,I cannot give you back your old job,but if you choose to accept ,you can have the job of being Ren's bodyguard ."

My fists clenched tightly .I still wasn't used to this. Although ,having nii-san around would be better than those uncles I have to go on missions with when nee-san's too busy .My eyes widened at a sudden realisation.

"Well ,I accept provided the pay's just as good .Guess Ren's finally taking on missions himself ,huh."

"WAIT!..."

I jumped up before I could help eyes turned towards me ,they probably didn't think that I'd oppose to having nii-san watch over me, but... it just felt wrong .'like ...like...'I looked at all the people in the looking at me, everyones eyes showed surprise while nii-san's had a hint of ,I think worry in them .'...like I'm stealing nee-san's life.'

I felt a hand on mine and saw nii-san looking at me, asking what was wrong without words ,almost mentally telling me that he wouldn't take the job if he didn't want him to.I felt a surge of anger boil inside 'Why couldn't he have been nicer to her? Why couldn't he have told us before he left?'

My energy began to increase and I felt an urge to destroy something with my flame.I saw nii-san's eyes widen as he recognised the energy leaking from me.I heard dad let out a sigh as he said

"Go on Ren...let it out"

I closed my eyes and focused on letting the flame mould around my hand as I let out an yell.

"ENRHIHA MATERIALISE."

When I opened my eyes I saw in my hands the sword I had admired for so long ,the sword that pushed my emotions to the extreme, gave me more power and at the same time, made me feel like a thief because in my mind ,this sword doesn't belong to me.

"...Ren...has enrhiha?"

I looked at my brother feeling ashamed at myself for trying to blame him for all that's happened .He didn't do anything wrong.

Jugo-sama cleared his throat to get nii-san's attention.

"It is as you think ,Kazuma. Ayano renounced her title and enrhiha one year ago. Ren Is the current heir to the Kannagi clan.".

Hope you liked it . Feedback is much appreciated. And in response to a review I had recieved from animelover2483 , Sorry but the romance will become apparent only after quite a few chapters .


	4. Abandonment

Kazuma's POV:-

A simple way of stating how I felt was 'overwhelmed'. When I used to imagine what I would return to when I came back,a few things were always the same in my head, such as ,Ayano trying to kill me with enrhiha the second she saw me...,Ren not trying to kill me with enrhiha ...,Ayano being the kannagi heir...,Ren not being the kannagi heir...,and so for some reason ,everything I just thought of was wrong .Sure ,Ren didn't try to kill me ,but I could feel the anger fuel him.

After the revealing of the new heir, Ren calmed down and accepted me as his partner...before quickly correcting himself and accepting me as his bodyguard.

Kirika got a call and left after informing me that I was still partially employed by her division and welcoming me back.

Dad informed me that he was wasting his time sitting here and then left to do some work after excusing himself.

When the clock struck 4,Ren leaped up from his seat, asked permission to leave for training, hugged me really,REALLY hard (Dang,he's really grown)while telling me how happy he was that I was back and then left as well.

Leaving me and Jugo alone.I have never been more scared of a kannagi than I was right then,...not counting the days I spent being terrified of them as they brutally tortured me of course,...actually even then.

"Kazuma .."

I looked into his eyes ,they looked weary and tired. He actually looked his age.

"..I assume that you have questions."

I knew that he would understand ,so I asked the question that's been haunting me since I first saw Ayano's pain-filled eyes.

"Was it because of me?"

As I thought ,he understood perfectly .After all he knew about how I felt before even I did.

"Kazuma ,though you leaving did hurt her, the way she is now is not that different from the way she was before your arrival."

"What ...the heck do you mean by that?"

Jugo gave a sigh before he looked me in the eyes , mentally telling me to calm down and listen...which was very insulting ,because given the circumstances I thought I was very calm.

"Kazuma, Do you remember the fight between you and Ayano over enrhiha?"

I simply nodded.

"Do you remember how she was during that time?"

I thought back to the day where my life changed forever. I remembered that day perfectly. I remember looking into those cold ,lifeless eyes as they looked at me with no emotion at all in them as the flames surrounded me ,burning my flesh .How had I never realised it before ? the difference between those cold eyes and the fire that was in them when we met again.

Jugo could tell that I had come to a realisation and he continued to speak .

"Ayano never wanted to be a heiress ..."

My eyes shot up but he just continued talking as if he was telling a story.

"...she never told me that as she feared it would upset me ,...but"

His lips quivered a bit ,but he kept going.

"Ayano and her mother were very close .She would tell her everything and Kushina ,Ayano's mother never kept anything from me. We were not a perfect family, due to my responsibilities as the head ,I was always busy and due to your lack of en-jutsu abilities, Ayano's position as the heir was pre-decided long before it was supposed to. Because of that ,she was forced to undergo training that she was much too young for... but she would do it anyway,she would do it so that she could become stronger and protect everyone ...,that was her goal and she strived for it .But..."

His voice grew darker as his face twisted in shame and anger.

"...that was not what the the kannagi elders wanted ,they wanted a weapon and Ayano's inner talent and high perseverance made her seem like a wish come true..."

My fists clenched as I took in what he was saying.I wanted to believe that he was lying but I knew personally how selfish and heartless the clan was in their lust for power.

"..I myself ..only..found out ...about ..what ...happened,two .years..ago...When Kirika told me"

" Jugo?"

He sighed again ,in pain and regret. But what he regretted ,I did not know.

"Kazuma ,All I can and will tell you is that Kushina would protect Ayano from the greedy members of the clan...But 7 months before the fight ,Kushina... left us ...permanently ."

My breath caught in my throat .'those eyes'.I recalled the way she looked as she burned me.

"Though the flames surrounded me,At one instant ,when I compared it to the way my cousins would torture me, it was nothing and the next ,I felt like I was about to get killed ,then it would reduce again. It still hurt ,but it was like she was trying to stop herself from making me suffer"

Jugo chuckled .(Glad to hear my past pain amuses him).

"She probably held a selfish grudge against you for not fighting back and surrendering so quickly and was trying not to fry you for it, you see ,her initial plan was to lose the fight on purpose , but you surrendering so fast ruined it for her. She said that if you had only charged at her with a fist, she would have pretended to be scared and have dropped the fight.

"...I feel very pathetic right now"

A laugh ,sure it was a strained one but I could tell that the tension in the air had been cleared.

"The events that occurred after Kushina ...left..."

I could tell that it was hard for him to talk about it. His lips never stopped quivering.

"...were kept from me...by Ayano"

"Are you sure Jugo? Ayano doesn't seem like the kind that would lie to her father"

A smile crept upon his face ,as if he was relishing in some secret amusement .

"Ah! Kazuma ,I said that she kept it from me ,not that she lied to me. That's just a trick Ayano seems to have inherited."

I didn't ask who she inherited it from ,didn't want to risk bringing up her mom again.

"..So...what happened?"

He took a sip of his tea while carefully choosing his words . Shame, regret and self-loathing could be heard in every word.

" As I mentioned , I was a very busy man . Not that that would in any way justify as an excuse... When Ayano's mother ...left ,there was no one she could be free around , no one who would treat her as Ayano and not as the kannagi heiress and though it pains me to say this ,I wasn't there for her either. The work had suddenly increased and I had practically no time at all. I had guessed that it was planned by the clan elders to keep me away from her,... But instead of confronting anyone I waited,...I waited for anything or anyone to even hint at a problem,...but nothing came. I would see Ayano return home with injuries so severe ...but never once did she complain to me or accuse the clan and when I would ask her. She would just tell me that she got injured training or that she fell and so on...But they were just half-truths."

"What are you saying? That Ayano was targeted by the clan elders?"

I felt my anger rise and fought to regain my clam .., a fight that I was losing very badly.

" What I'm saying Kazuma..."

I looked at him with impatience .Didn't he say that Kirika told him what happened ?TELL ME , DANG IT.

" ...is that I was unaware of what took place at that time and in a way... I abandoned my daughter when she needed me the most"

The way he said that ,it was as if he had just told me something very important , but wha... Oh!. Jugo then continued, and what he said confirmed my realisation.

" Kazuma , If I remember correctly , Ayano had mentioned that she wanted your help for something the day before your last day with us. No offence, but for her to ask you, she must have been desperate."

"Yeah, I was surprised too , but before she could ask I got a phone call I had to take so she said that she would ask me the next day...but she never got the chance before I called in sick that day."which she knows was a lie. Jugo nodded.

" And the day after that..."

" ...I had left...without telling her".

'So in short...'I put my hands over my eyes and fell back flat on the floor with a groan as Jugo averted his eyes.'... I abandoned Ayano the one time she her-self actually needed me.


	5. Was up? Kirika

Ayano's POV:-

As I left the meeting-room, I felt him decent to my height and float next to me as I stomped across the courtyard and onto the public pavement . Then he made himself visible behind a tree and walked beside me as I trekked towards the forest as fast as I could without attracting too much attention .He kept up with my pace with ease.

" Well !.. That went well"

I snorted at his optimistic attitude(Seriously ,this dude could see the good in a forest fire . He says that it allows the earth to create life from nothing again).

" Yeah, I lost my temper, nearly cut Kazuma's head off,almost accidentally barbecued Kirika and I took advantage of the guilt my dad has since Kirika gave him those files to get him to let me leave,IN WHAT INSANE PLANET DO YOU CALL THAT GOING 'WELL'?"

"It's a nice planet called earth , it's weird that you don't know it,..cause...you know.. you live there.."

I couldn't help but crack a smile , he always knew how to cheer me up.

"... And besides, first of all, you always lose your temper, its kinda your 'thing', secondly, nearlys and almosts don't count and finally, that old man of yours deserves it, if it were up to me, I would make him suffer so much that..."

" Just remember one thing Taichi..."

He turned his sky-blue eyes towards me.

"... if you hurt my dad at all, I ._**. . **_. and I don't care if are my best friend."

His eyes showed a familiar fear, he knows that I don't kid around when it comes to my family,.. my real family anyway, the others can go stab themselves for all I care.

" I know and we're out of that Kazuma guy's range."

" Great ,let's run"

"Where are we going?"

"To the training grounds, I gotta let out some steam."

" Yes. Mam."

Kazuma's POV:-

I left the meeting-room and headed straight to the skies so that I could clear my head. Jugo filled me in on the current goings of things here while also stating that Ayano's the only one who has the right to tell me what happened to her in the past .

'Okay then ...So in 4 years, Ren became the kannagi heir and got enrhiha, Jugo's discovered that Ayano's keeping things from him, things he doesn't feel he has the right to tell me about, Ayano's been training Ren to control enrhiha and has also been busy with ...stuff but no one knows what stuff and she's also been taking solo missions and accompanying Ren on his missions...and for some reason I can't be Ayano's bodyguard anymore... and I'm pretty sure it's not because of her renouncing her title or her hatred of me'.

I let out a sigh and set out towards Kirika's unit's headquarters , maybe she can give me some answers.

At Kirika's unit's headquarters :-

"I'm sorry Kazuma but I ...can't tell you"

"Can't or won't ?"

She turned towards me with a look of slight sympathy .

"... Both"

I sighed.

"Jugo told you not to, didn't he?"

"Yes ...but he asked ,not told and even if he didn't ,I still wouldn't have told you".

"Why not?"

She faced me with daring eyes and I braced myself for her reply.

" Kazuma, remember when Bernhart tried to summon Belial and you went crazy after you saw Lapis..."

I replied through clenched teeth.

" Yeah, What about it?"

She breathed out and continued carefully

"... I was forced to look for a way to stop you and so I shared your past with them . When you found out that they knew about something that...personal, How did you feel?"

I looked down and my bangs covered my eyes , I knew what she meant . It was my past, my life ...and my decision whether or not to share it with them ...whether or not I wanted them to know what I had gone through and ...what I was.

'...she never told me that as she feared it would upset me '

'The events that occurred after Kushina ...left...were kept from me...by Ayano'

I understood what she meant. We all have our secrets and it should be our decision whether or not to , then why...

Kirika noticed my expression and and knew what I was thinking and paitiently waited for me to ask .

" What happened ?... what made you bring out her past after so many years?"

Did she go berserk too?.

She looked at her phone trying to concentrate before answering.

"...nothing actually...and I didn't find this information .It was given to me"

"By who and ...why?"

"It was when Ayano renounced her title .Too many things started happening at once. She passed the test to undertake solo-missions and was allowed to do so. She refused to take anybody as a partner except Ren. She started coming back home late and began to disrespect the kannagi elders... It was as if she just lost interest in being a good clan member. On the other hand, there were less property damage reports,she started getting higher grades and her skills seems to have improved greatly as well, but she refuses to spar with anyone as elders who first supported the decision of making Ren the next heir, ...which were practically everyone, suddenly regretted letting her out of their control."

".control?..."

She nodded... And then continued.

"Jugo seemed upset for a few days after Ayano announced her decision but he never tried to stop her . While everyone was becoming shocked at her sudden increasing progress , he simply treated it as if it was completely normal..."

She paused as if debating whether or not to tell me . Finally she continued with a warning look that was something along the lines of 'This isn't your fight . Don't try to make it your fight' .

" Listen Kazuma , I work for the kannagi's and I do what they tell me to so when they told me to track Ayano ,I did so ,when they told me to find out who she was hanging out with, I tried to do so..."

Tried?

"...and in the process I started looking into her past."

" ... And?"

".. and someone from her past found out and sent me some very secretive kannagi files ...thinking that I would use them as leverage to blackmail Ayano into doing what I want in return for me keeping it from her father."

I tried to swallow everything . Just what the heck happened to her?.

"How?..."

"What?"

"How did you know that the person wanted you to use it as leverage?"

She got up and closed the door . Then she went to the office cabinet and pushed it to the side and took a key from behind it. ( Well ,that's original).After returning the cabinet to it's original position, she went to a picture-frame on her desk and inserted the key into it's base and turned.

*click*

She put her hand under the rim of her desk and pulled to reveal a secret drawer. She took a letter from inside it an placed it on my lap as if it was poison.

"That's the note I got along with the files."

Without a word ,I opened the letter and read it.

(Hey honey,

I heard that you've been looking into the little red-headed b*tch's life story, digging for some good dirt. Well baby I've got a treat for ya. The files I sent ya may not look like much or maybe it looks like too much .but I can tell ya that brat would do anything to keep her precious papa from finding out .In return for this juicy leverage, cause her pain-filled expressions are just delicious ,just give her some extra torture for me and take some pictures.

P.S:-Don't tell her how ya got this.

P.P.S:-Make her cry.).

That second ,one thought rang through my head. Not 'who is this?' or 'what does he know?' It was a simple thought

'I'm going to hunt down and kill this bastard'.


	6. Meet the gang

Kazuma's POV:-

Kirika could tell that I wasn't going to speak , so she spoke .

" Once , when I had returned home from speaking to an old classmate of Ayano's, I found my door ...not unlocked, but there was a neat hole burned right through the centre of the door without touching the lock so the silent alarm didn't go off..."

"Smart move"

".. I know, anyway the cameras were hacked into and none of the neighbours saw or heard anything. When I opened the drawer where I keep my gun... I saw the folder with the letter on top."

She looked at me , trying to figure out how I'd react. Me , on the other hand ,was trying to comprehend two things,1:Why would someone hate Ayano that 2:Why does he seem scared of her, after all ,the level that she was at when I met her wasn't so high as to make someone scared...unless he was a weakling ,but somehow I didn't think so, but for now, time to change the subject.

" What do you mean by _'I tried to'_ find out who Ayano's been hanging out with?"

She sat back on the seat after returning the letter and the key to their prior locations.

"I told you,they tell me to track her, I track her and recently, well ever since around the time you left she's been hanging out with another fu-jutsu artist ,a blond one. No matter how hard I try ,I can't find out who he is. His face and prints don't pop up anywhere in any of the data-storages. And from Catherine's perspective, this guy doesn't have the same aura as a spirit-user , even though we know that he can control the wind"

" How'd you get his prints?"

"I had one of my guys pose as a waiter in the cake-shop Ayano goes to. One time , he came as well and ..."

"You got the prints off the spoon he used."

"... exactly "

"Illegal immigrant?"

"...maybe , who knows?"

"You said he came after I left ..."

" No , I said around the time you left . There's no security footage of him in any of the stations, air ,land or water .But the earliest footage we have is one of him flying over the kannagi mansion two days before you left"

The day she said she wanted my help.

"I'm surprised Jugo would go this far.."

"not Jugo."

"huh!"

"It wasn't Jugo who asked me to track her, he was the only one who was against it , the other kannagi elders all demanded that it was necessary and so I got the job..."

"But you haven't told them everything , have you?"

She slowly shook her head

"I've only showed Jugo the files. I have a feeling that if they found out that I know what I know, I'll probably be out of a job ."

"That's not the only reason , is it?"

She looked at me and then a small smile formed on her face.

"I have come to grow ...fond of Ayano. She has agreed to help my department when we need it after making it clear that she was helping and not working for us..."

Her smile turned into a small smirk.

" ...she said that there is no way that she would work for the same people as Catherine ."

I let out a small chuckle

"Guess she hasn't changed that much"

A look of confusion and curiosity crossed her face

"You know Kazuma , Despite all the changes , Ayano's still the same kind-hearted ,caring person she was"

"You say that like it's a surprise . "

Her eyes closed

"I just can't imagine how she can be like that after what she's been through..."

_**"Trust me , I've been through a lot worse than the stuff in that folder"**_

My and Kirika's necks turned to the door to find it closed but we both knew that voice . She quickly got off her seat ,unlocked and opened the door to reveal a red-headed,ex-heiress falling down due to the sudden opening of the door she was leaning on.

"..*off*Can't you warn me before you do that?"

Kirika simply smiled and helped her up.

"So,what brings you here Ayano?"

Instead of answering she looked at me with a peculiar stare ,as if I was a game piece and she didn't know which move to she let out a sigh ,her face clearly saying 'I'm gonna regret this' before turning towards me.

"Don't try and kill the kannagis. It's a waste of time okay"

Without waiting for me to reply ,she turned to Kirika and said

"Show him the files"

"What?"

Ayano let out an annoyed sigh

"I know about the files okay ,and I appreciate you not blabbering it to him..."

She pointed towards me

"...but frankly I don't really care whether he knows or not, the past is in the past and that's where I want to leave it"

Then she turned towards with a forced expression of anger

"And you,...Don't you dare starting pitying me or anything or I'll seriously get angry"

Then she turned to leave .On the way out she turned around and said one more thing

"Oh! And Kirika,please tell dad not to worry . I never blamed him or anything"

And then she left.

Without a word Kirika locked the door again and began to retrieve the folder while one thing struck me odd with what just happened . 'Why didn't I sense her energy?'My thoughts were interrupted as Kirika dropped the old folder on my lap, unlocked the door and signalled for me to leave and take it with me.

I simply got up with the folder in my hand and began to leave. As I passed her I said.

"I'll bring it back when I'm done"

It was faint but just before the door slammed shut I heard a reply

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't".

Ayano's POV:-

What was I thinking?What will he think?I rubbed my forehead while trying to imagine how he'd react.

Best case sinerio :He won't care and will laugh at how everyone was making a fuss over nothing.

Worst case sinerio 1:He'll try and talk to me about it or worse...he might try to '_understand_' me. The very thought brings a chill up my spine.

Worse case sinerio 2...or 3: He'll try to be nicer to me and try to help me out...

..._**That would be horrifying**_ , although it might give me some opportunities to make fun of him.I raised my head and began to set of to the forest . I sensed him leaving the building and heading towards his new apartment . No matter what his reaction will be , as long as he doesn't try to find me , it's fine. As soon as I got out of his range , I ducked into a nearby alley and focused my energy , my fire at my feet thus greatly increasing my speed and then I was off .

I reached the edge of the forest and began to slow down a bit, I sensed my team-mates waiting for me at the bottom of a cliff in front of me . Without the slightest hesitation, I launched myself over the edge.

"TAICHI!"

As I fell , I saw my team-mates turn their heads towards me,none of them showed any expression of worry ,just surprise(honestly ,they should be more alert)as my blond partner raised his wind caught me and settled me down right beside them.

"So ,What'd you do about Kazuma?"

The person who asked me that was Seraphinah Ino(Her friends call her Stef). She had golden eyes and glossy-black , waist-lenght hair which she currently had in a braid. She was wearing a dark-red-plait mini-skirt and a black leather-jacket along with gloves and boots and socks which ended above her knees. She's your typical beauty queen and she's an en-jutsu artist.

"Don't worry, He's occupied"

"How?"

The person who asked me that was Joe Tanaka(His friends call him Joe).He's an earth spirit-user and had straight ,short blond hair and green eyes .He was wearing a sleeveless red T-shirt and cargo-shorts .He was also wearing gloves and sports 's every girls fantasy (so I've heard) except that he's Seraphinah's boyfriend and... is kind of an idiot.

"I told Kirika to give him the files she got,He's probably reading it know ... or not. All I know is that he set off towards his new apartment with the files"

All they're eyes widened and then went back to their original shape.

"Well,...I guess that's better than him asking you about it himself"

The person who said that was Taichi (His friends call him Taichi ,I call him bro or brother as well).He has spiky blond hair and sky-blue eyes and was a fu-jutsu artist .He was wearing an open green jacket with a dark-orange sleeveless T-shirt underneath and white loose shorts He was also my partner and my almost life-long best friend.

"Well!We should probably get going,..."

As if on que, a portal opened opened next to us and a small ,cute girl with light-blue hair and sea-green eyes came out of was wearing a pale blue simple sleeveless dress which extended to her knees and had light pink lines near the bottom an top of the dress and simple pink sandals. She dropped her bag as she side-stepped a rock ,trying to regain her balance, and tripped right before Taichi caught her .

"You okay,Cristy?"

"Yeah,sorry ..."

The cute girl was Cristy ,she's the brains of our bunch...and she's Taichi's girlfriend .She's also a spirit-user but...it's complicated .After regaining her balance (and removing the very obvious blush on her face),she looked at us and smiled.

"Okay guys ,A nest of A-grade youma were found at the bottom of one of the cliffs in the south canyon ,The exact location hasn't been noted ,but you should be able to sense them once you've entered the canyon."

Stef:"Sounds good to me , lets go"

Joe:"You know ,you could have just called us instead of coming here by yourself"

Taichi:"Yeah, He's actually right for once..."

Joe:"HEY!"

Cristy simply shook her head with a smile

"Actually ,Rika called me and asked me to come over while you guys were on the mission"

"Huh!Why would she do that?"I asked.

"She said she was bored because every time anyone comes to visit her at the training grounds ,they directly start training and only stop when they faint from exhaustion or someone else calls them and tells them to do something"

All eyes were on me and Taichi.

"SHE'S LYING,I BOUGHT HER SOME SWEETS WHEN I WENT LAST WEEK..."

"AND I ALWAYS TALK TO HER WHEN I GO...ALthough it may only be for a short time."My voice lowered as I realised my negligence.

Clouds of depression formed over our heads. Cristy nervously waved her hands and tried to cheer us up while Joe and Stef just had identical 'there they go again' looks on they're looked bored while Joe looked amused.

"Well! You should go now .I know how to reach the training grounds from here."She stated nervously as she recreated a portal with the co-ordinates for the canyon.

Joe and Stef decided that it was time to leave and entered the portal.

"We're going without you, see you there"

Our heads shot up immediately and we both charged after them.

"THE HECK, YOU GUYS WANNA GET KILLED ?"

"IT'S AN A-GRADE YOUMA'S NEST ,YOU IDIOTS,**WAIT FOR US**"

Cristy just smiled and waved at the already disappearing portal

"COME BACK SA...ALIVE!"

"**WE'LL TRY**"

And we were gone .

Cristy simply picked up the bag she had and set off deeper into the forest.


	7. Cristy's walk

Cristy's POV:-

I walked across the forest towards my destination when I heard a groan echo through the forest.I froze wondering what to do when I heard it again. 'That sound is definitely human.'I began to walk towards the noise mentally wondering who would come so deep into the forest and marking my steps so that I could retrace them.I didn't want to get groans got softer as I got nearer, I gave a spiritual sweep of the area in front of me,it was clean of spirit-users, so I was safe .There was only a ordinary human leaning against something ,probably a tree.

"Hello,Is someone there?"

"Hee...l.p"

Good enough for me .

I stepped out through the bushes in front of me and came face to face with a man. He was leaning against a giant rock, more like pinned to a giant rock. His hands were loosely holding on to a spear that went straight through his stomach and held him to the rock . The sight was horrifying. I was paralysed for a second , but I quickly snapped out of it .I went to his side and put my hands around the spear...

"This is going to hurt."

...and I pulled.

It took quite a lot of force to loosen it from the rock but once I did, I pulled pulled it out of his body swiftly and gently.(as gently as one can be when pulling a spear out of someone's stomach).

The man understood what I was trying to do and tried his best not to scream . He did well,although he bit his lower lip so hard it started to bleed.

Loud gasps were all I heard from him as I put my hands on had no other injuries apart from a bruised jaw.I began to concentrate ,the spear missed all his vital organs, his spine and most of the major blood vessels, whether it was on purpose or not ,that I didn't I did know that he wasn't going to survive this ,not unless I give him an _elixir_. 'But did he deserve it?'.

"Hah!.."

His voice was weary and I immediately felt like giving him the vial.

"...Thanks for caring but *coff*I guess *hack*there's no point."

"What happened?"

I tried to sound concerned but in my mind ,the point wasn't saving his life, but determining whether he deserved to be saved .He gave a small smile and replied

"I got caught up with some people ,they said that*coff*if I let them test my blood for compatasomething, they'd give me a feeling I'll never forget..."

"compatibility?"

"Yeah! said they already got who they wanted and didn't need me anymore."

"Did you do anything to anger them?"

"Not*coff* that I know off, but I angered a lot of other people people"

He said with a sadistic chances of living just got cut down. Well, might as well cut to the chase .Since he thinks he's going to die ,he's probably not going to hold back the truth.

"Have you ever...killed someone?"

His eyes looked like an animal's .One who was proud of his kill. He's dead.

"My ,my baby doll ,you're quite sharp .Yes I have*hack* blood on my hands ,the looks on the face of people when they know they're about to die is just so...delicious ,you see ,that's why they picked me cause they wanted someone nobody would miss,Only*coff*learned that after the bloody f*cker put the f*cking spear through my gut".

"Discibe him."

He looked at me with madness and surprise in his eyes ,probably wondering why I didn't run away screaming.I looked at him with disgust and anger. No pity ran through my mind .After all ,if one does not regret his wrongs at his deathbed, he will just continue them if he lives.

"What will you give*coff*me if I tell you?"

"Nothing but the opportunity to do something good before you die".

He looked at me with a look that would sent any normal person I have stared into the eyes of my brother as his life left him,He died because of people like the man right in front of me.I flinched at the memory and an evil smirk formed on his face.I think he misunderstood .

"Nah,I think I'll pass that offer *coff*but there is something else you have to offer"He said as his eyes very obviously looked over my body up and down.

"What ya say?,Give a dying man his last hurray"_**DISGUSTING**_.

I firmly got up and turned around,after I had taken a few steps,I turned around and showed my palm.A vial appeared on it.

"Have you ever heard of 'elixir'?"

His eyes widened and he looked the vial with a murderous hunger .I wasn't afraid . I knew that if he tried anything,It would just quicken his death. Despite how I look or act...I wasn't weak.

"If you had shown the slightest remorse..."

The vial dissapeared from my hand.

"**NO!**"

"...If you had shown the slightest regret..."

I turned and walked away ignoring his threats and insults.

"...I would have let you live."

I returned to the path and continued towards the training-grounds contemplating what kind of research those people he mentioned would have been undertaking. It's being tested ,no it's already successful but as it was being tested on scumbags only,it's possible that there were no missing persons reports, also because they wanted to keep under police radar,it's probably a private organisation,maybe one-man or two-man or maybe even a whole group.I let out a sigh as I touched the flask inside my jacket. Unknown to the dying jerk,I had snagged some of his blood so I can run some tests on tests on it.

I looked up to see a mountain right in front of me.I walked around until I came to a rock that looked like a pillar(not really ,but kinda).I went in front of the part of the mountain right behind the rock and walked right in .As I passed the wall the image distorted a bit and returned to normal after I entered.

"RIKA,RIKA-CHAN,WHERE ARE YOU ?"

"CRISTY,YOU CAME"

Suddenly a girl dropped out of the sky (roof)and landed in front of me,she had reddish-brown ,spiky hair which went down to her shoulders and golden eyes which were so rich in colour you could see them in the dark , she had visible canines and wore loose dark-coloured senses are also incredibly high when compared to a regular there was one word that could describe her ,it would be wild...And that wild girl was currently crushing me.(Did I mention that she also incredibly strong).

"AH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE .I MISSED YOU SO 'RE ONE OF THE ONLY ONES WHO DOESN'T COME HERE FOR TRAINING AND..."

"Rika...can't ...brea..the".

She let out a gasp and released me.I immediately collapsed to the ground and tried to regain my breath in long, loud gasps .

"OH I'M SO YOU OKAY ?ARE YOU HURT?..."

I put up my hand to silence her and gave a smile .

"Don't worry ,I'm fine"

She gave a relieved sigh.

"That's good..."

I got up and began to walk deeper into the was a large hallway we had to pass before reaching the training grounds .If an intruder came here ,he would probably be scarred for life from the security that would be activated...I've only seen it once myself ,the result,not the security,by the time we turned off the alarm, the person was disfigured and hanging upside down from the ceiling with cuts all over him...It was not a pretty sight.

Once we reached the door ,Rika placed her nails in the sockets by the side and clicking sounds were door slide open an closed shut after me and she had passed through.

Inside was a huge ground which was basically the entire base of the walls were made of reinforced steel and coated with cement and a small room(in comparison to the surroundings) was found at a conner quite near by the entrance.

"Wait here."

She said as she hurried into the room.I simply waited ,staring at the clearing in front of me.I decided that I would tell her about what I found out after we chat for a while. After all,I wanted her to relax for a while, poor girl must have felt like we were ignoring her.

"HEY CRISTY,LOOK UP"

I looked up to see Rika inside the control-room which overlooks the glass was bullet-proff.

"WHAT'LL YOU HAVE?"

Knowing what she meant I simply replied.

"OH ANYTHING'S FINE..."

A evil grin grew on her face and I quickly corrected myself.

"...ANYTHING NICE AND PEACEFUL AND.."

Her grin was replaced with a pout and she signalled me to close my eyes which I did. Slowly the temperature began to reduce and a slight, cool breeze began to blow I felt grass beneath my sandals and smelt the lush smell of the forest.

"You can open them now"I heard her whisper into my ear .And so I did.A gasp escaped my lips as I stared at the beautiful place in front of green grass covered the ground ,there was a beautiful cherry tree with wide branches and a slightly cloudy ,yet clear sky.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"YAY,YOU LIKE IT."

Guess I forgot to mention this, but this training ground can be morphed into various different types of areas and climate and even gravity so that you can practice in basically any situation you want.

"COME ON ,LET'S SIT"

She said and she launched herself to the ground and started rolling in the grass .More lying down than sitting .I went beneath the branches of the cherry tree and sat down after removing my sandals and felt the lush grass between my toes.

"So..."

I started as I unpacked the food I had bought. Rika came and sat opposite me grinning like a cat.

"...What's news"

I uploaded two chapters at once cause I don't know when I'll get a change to upload again ,So bye for now and please review . I really appreciate it .


	8. Secrets of memory lane

Kazuma's POV:-

As I read the files ,I felt my anger rise with every files were a part of a special kannagi program called 'M.M-Mental Manipulation' .Basically , it involves mentally scaring a person so much that the very thought of going against them would cause a terrifying amount of fear .For this ,children , whose dreams and personal connections with others have yet to be formed , are much more loyal. Many kannagi's who have undergone this kind of training find it impossible to go against the kannagi clan.

_'...that was not what the the kannagi elders wanted,they wanted a weapon and Ayano's inner talent and high perseverance made her seem like a wish come true...'_

_'What are you saying? That Ayano was targeted by the clan elders?'_

That was exactly what he was saying.

'Being taught at a very young age that one must always keep they're word ,Ayano was secretly taken from the gathering during her 8th birthday and was told to give an oath to forever be loyal only to the kannagis. They had waited till she had officially become the heir which was two days before her birthday (when she defeated me).Things didn't go according to plan as Ayano refused to make the oath without asking her father first. Knowing that Jugo would be suspicious , they tried to convince her that he wouldn't mind. When she still wouldn't listen,(stubborn even then ,huh)...they began to use force .Knowing her love for her father and her cousin ,who was to be the next in line for the position of heir, they blackmailed her into keeping the occurrences from her father as he would not be able to do anything and this would only cause him pain and from resigning from the position of heir ,as that would force her cousin ,Ren kannagi to go through everything instead'.

There were pictures _,dozens _of_ pictures_ , they're quality clearly showing that they were extracted from a video footage, pictures of her being beaten , stabbed ,choked ...and burned, terribly ,Terribly burned .Even though normal fire can't hurt her ,the true flame of powerful en-jutsu artists still can. That's why a simple en-jutsu artist can never defeat a kannagi .

'There are reports saying that after about one year of randomly trying to hurt her into submission , making sure to hold back enough for it to pass as an accident or severe training . She had gone missing for a day and when she was found , she was covered in deep cuts and wounds which were hardly even visible through the mud that coated her body .Next to her, there was a youma who's head was missing and neck was charred at the cut end. Noting the injuries , they had begun to wound her more severely , more painfully and claiming that it was youma attack, they had also kept her father busy enough that he could not notice any differences in her behaviour , nor could he comfort her. The goal was primarily to make her feel alone , unwanted and wishing for the pain to end .But in the end ,she never gave in despite her cousins being against her, her father not having time for her and her being kept from having friends .There was a time when they thought she would break ,but for some reason , she found a reason to keep fighting. Gradually ,she grew too strong for them to control and was left alone and marked as a failure.'

One thing I couldn't get was that if _'they'_ had kannagis who could use their true flame then how did she _'become too strong for them'_. That was the only thing I could think of to keep myself from remembering those pictures. Each was them was focused at a point of immense pain and tears. I could imagines the screams she must have let out .

'but she still didn't give in '.That made me smile with pride ,even after everything , she still didn't complain to her father for fear of hurting him, still didn't give up her freedom and loyalty . I looked at the photo that I held in my hand .In this particular picture is a small clue which was quite easy to miss .It showed 8,9 or 10 year old Ayano being dragged mercilessly by her hair by an middle-aged man with a well-built body dressed like a was grabbing her hair and her mouth was open in what looked like a scream ,her feet were kicking by the looks of it and her body was covered in bruises and burns . Her face was engulfed in a ash flame as she was being pulled into some old video obviously being taken from inside the shack . The clue was not in the shack but outside the open door , where grass and trees burned to ash at some places could be seen . There , a girl could be seen hiding behind a tree ,her hands covering her mouth and if you scan and enhance the picture you can see tears running down her face. Normally , one might think that any girl frolicking through the woods would react this way if she saw something like that. But I know this girl and so does Ayano ...and she knows us as well .After all ,there aren't many dark-purple haired girls around this place. I put hands behind my head and rested against the couch 'So I know why Ayano never told anyone , but why would you keep quiet...Misao?'

Ayano's POV:-

Me and the others arrived at the canyon ...about fifty feet above ground level.

"**AAAHHHHHHHH**..."

(That was not me , just Joe and Stef ,I'M NOT LYING)

Taichi grabbed Stef and suspended me and Joe in midair long enough for Joe to create a rock platform to form under our and Joe jumped on top of it and then he lowered it to the regular ground-level. Taichi let Stef down next us us and landed as well.

"Why is it that these portals have to open up in _**MID AIR**_?"Steff complained as Joe was setting the platform down.

"Who knows ?But it _suurree_ is handy having a wind-user around , isn't it?"Taichi stated with a smug smile.

"Yeah right, As useful as nothing ,I would have been just fine without your help"

"Really, How?With your awesome platform powers?"

"**DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU STUPID BOYS**"

While they were chatting and Joe was making stupid jokes because he felt Stef was starting to loose it (Poor Taichi , you should never ignore a woman, especially en-jutsu artists ),I started spreading my energy and increasing my range so that I could track those youma. Normally ,I'd be arguing with them as well but a part of my just kept getting distracted .'_Kazuma_'. What does he think ?How will he react? Should I have checked the files before letting him read it?.What's going to happen?Will he even care? Stop that ,I don't want him to care.I let out a sigh as I found the youma nest , Dang, those youma are definitely powerful .Oh ,well ,helps in taking my mind of things ,Besides , when it comes to Kazuma, usually some unexpected worst case sinerio is what happens .But for now , I just have to concentrate on killing some youma. What better relaxant is there?.

"Hey guys ,I found the ne..."

"...JUST MEANT I'M HELPFUL TO HAVE AR..."

"WELL, IF YOU THINK IT'S THAT IMPORTANT WE COULD JUST ASK KAZUMA TO HELP US OUT . HE'S STRONGER THAN YO..."Realising the suggestion that was just clamped her mouth shut.

"..."

No one spoke, no one dared to, all eyes turned towards me.

"_In my nightmares_..."I whispered

"Sorry,Ayano-chan"She had turned into stone while Taichi was looking at me with concern.

I looked at them with a blank face .

"_**I'm serious**_ ..."

Puzzled looks crossed everyone's face .

"A mission where he comes along with us has happened in my nightmares .It was one of the most horrifying directions my life could take.I beg you, I BEG YOU, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME ."

I wailed at the sky , begging the fates to show mercy for once.

Sweatdrops formed on their foreheads anime style

"You don't have to worry Ayano-chan, I wasn't serious ."

I didn't turn to face her.

"_Really_.."My voice sounded broken ,hurt , and in pain. Stef being the girl she is immediately felt guilty ,Joe was confused while Taichi , the guy who knows me best was having a hard time .**not**. **laughing**.(I did say he knows me best.)

"Really Ayano-chan ,I'm so sorry for saying for that .If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just name it" Hook, line and sinker.

"Alrighty then ,Just shut up and lets go kill some youma" I said facing her with a huge smile on my face .Stef was shocked to silence. Taichi was covering his mouth with his hands to muffle his laughter while Joe ,who finally put the pieces together had only a small smile on his face because of fear of Stef's retaliation...but she just let out a relieved sigh and walked past me before turning around and saying

"Well , let's get going"

"Wait..."

All eyes turned towards me .

"...The nest is that way "I said pointing to her right.

She quickly changed her direction and speed and launched herself forward with a small "_I knew_ _that_".

The rest of us just followed with a laugh as we headed towards a nest of the most powerful breed of youma that exists .Me and Stef running, Taichi flying and Joe by encasing his feet in rock and using the ground like a high-speed moving platform.

Just another normal mission for us.


	9. Kazuma spills the beans

Ren's POV:-

I was training with enrhiha by myself , alone in the kannagi training grounds behind the house . My mind kept wandering and I just couldn't concentrate .

"Dang it !"

I let out a huff and fell with my back to the ground. Sweat dripped down my face . There was no point in training when you can't concentrate , best thing to do is stop and figure out what's bothering you first , that's what nee-san told me.

_' Trust me , I speak from experience ' She said with a laugh._

My fists clenched tightly . Nee-san's the one who usually helps me with enrhiha training but she said she had something important to do. I looked at the sword in my right hand as it disappeared into my soul . I flinched remembering the transfer of enrhiha from Nee-san to me .

' Why?...'

I remembered the way she screamed as a part of her soul way ripped out of her...and was placed in me.

' Why did you renounce your title ?If you never wanted to be the heiress , why did you accept enrhiha in the first place when you knew that it would be bonded to your soul?... When you knew how much it would hurt if you rejected it afterwards? ...'

I closed my eyes remembering that day , the day my life changed .

' Why ? ...nee-san.'

Flashback:-

I was waiting in the meeting-room . Today was the once-in-5-years meeting where the heads of all the branch houses and the main house would gather and share their intel and progress of their house .I usually don't attend this meeting but my dad wanted me to be there in case nee-san tries to disrupt the meeting. Apparently ,last time , she had snapped at someone when they questioned her on her progress . I could tell that dad was hiding something but I decided to ask nee-san about what really happened after the meeting. When talking about the family's progress , it is only normal that the heir to the title of clan leader must be present . We sat next to each other .The meeting went on and on and was quite boring . Each of the heads of the branch families would highly state their progress in strength and successful missions and when questioned about their shortcomings would try to justify themselves and move on to the next house. Finally it was the main branch's turn . Nee-san's face became of one who was focused on doing something no matter what.

" Jugo ,does Ayano have the capabilities to manage the entire kannagi houses?"

" Her lack of control and reasoning tends to bring chaos to the public property."

"Yes , even if she is strong , she must learn to control her emotions "

"And..."

I couldn't believe my ears ...or eyes . Nee-san always works so hard and she always does the best she can . She stopped nii-san when he lost control even though it was dangerous and she helped to hold back Belial . She's one of the people responsible for saving the lives of millions of people. How could Jugo-sama be quite about this ? I looked at Jugo-sama . His face held no emotion and when I looked at nee-san , it was the same . I was shocked to see nee-san who's usually so filled with energy ,look so...dead.

"...she even let her brothers die during the fuuga-clan's revolt."

'_**ARE THEY BLAMING HER FOR THEIR DEATH . HOW DARE...'**_Just before I let my anger get the better of me , I felt a hand on mine . I looked at the owner of the hand and saw nee-san looking at me with a loving smile on her face . She shook her head and got up .

" Everything you have said is true..." She said on a clear and loud voice.

Everyone looked surprised , even Jugo-sama . Nee-san looked at her father with a sad smile before continuing .

"...I am not suited to be the next kannagi head ..."

She summoned enrhiha .

"...Therefore ,I ,Ayano kannagi ..."

She brought down enrhiha tip-first onto the meeting-table with only enough force to make it stuck there.

"..hereby renounce my title as the future head of the kannagis"

"..."

I was so shocked and suddenly everyone in the room began to Agree with the decision ,as if it was a good one. Nee-san and her father never took their eyes off each other . Nee-san had a guilty but firm look in her eyes while Jugo-sama's eyes showed an emotion that I just couldn't place .

"Are you sure ?" Jugo-sama asked with a sigh as if he already knew the answer.

The entire room was silent.

"Yes ,I am" She said with no hesitation at all.

I saw a few people smile at that . Their smiles looked evil but suddenly fell as they saw nee-san's face . She looked at them murderously almost as if she was warning them .

"Ren , stand up"A firm voice called out.

I simply obeyed , still not having wrapped my head around everything.

" All see , Ren kannagi , the future head of the kannagi clan"

My eyes widened and my head snapped up at everyone in the room .

I looked at nee-san but she simply smiled and put her arms around me pulling me into a hug .

"Don't worry Ren ..."

She whispered into my ear.

"...you'll make an excellent clan leader"

Present:-

I opened my eyes as I felt someone's shadow over me and saw Kazuma standing above me with a simple smile on his face . I felt a bit irritated at how he could smile when it seems like nee-san's. ...AARRGG NOT AGAIN.

"Enrhiha's seriously pushing your emotions , isn't it ?"

I simply nodded , not getting up from my position. Nii-san sat down beside me . When I looked up, I saw him staring into space with the moon behind him .

"You've really grown , haven't you ?" He said in a quiet voice as he turned towards me . I propped myself up on my elbows .

"...I guess...sorry"

He seemed surprised and I quickly corrected myself.

" Um , not for growing up but because I ...I just..."

I felt so pathetic , I know that it's not his fault or anything but I still...

I felt his hand on my head as he patted my head.

"Don't worry , I understand"

"..."

We sat in silence , it wasn't uncomfortable , it was nice being near my brother.

" I really missed you , nii-san."

He let out a small chuckle before replying .

"Missed you too , Ren "

"Will you treat me differently ?"

He looked at me , confusion in his eyes.

"Since you're my bodyguard now ,...will you treat me differently from how you used to treat nee-san?"

Understanding my question , My Real Question, _'Do you think I deserve it ?_'he gave a sad smile and said

"Ayano never wanted to be heiress..."

My head whipped towards him in a flash . He was looking at me with a face that clearly said ' just listen'...so I did, My eyes never leaving his and his never leaving mine.

"...in fact , her plan was to purposely loose the fight for enrhiha ,...but unfortunately , I was too weak for her and that failed."

The look of slight shame made me smile a bit . But that face was soon replaced by a serious one .

"Ren , do you know why Ayano became the heir?"

I shook my head , sudden interest seized me. Nii-san let out a sigh and said in a quiet voice.

_"She's gonna kill me for this."_

He then looked at me and said

"Ren , do you remember how Ayano was when she was young?..."

I nodded enthusiastically remembering those days.

" Of course , she would visit me every evening since you were banished . She said that even though my brother had to leave , she would always protect me ...no matter what."My eyes softened at that memory but when I saw nii-san's eyes , I could tell that he was rethinking about telling me something .I grabbed his shoulder and looked into his eyes with desperation.

"Nee-san was always there for me and ...I want to be there for her too...so please "

"Ayano wouldn't want you to know." My resolve faltered ,'nee-san's been keeping things from me?' But this time , I managed to control my emotions.

"She's protecting me from something , isn't she?"

"Something like that..."

I looked straight into his eyes

" Tell me ...but...don't tell her that you did ."

A smile filled with pride crossed his face before it was replaced with seriousness.

"Fine then ,in exchange , try not to rat me out"

"Deal."

Kazuma's POV:-

I told him everything , except the continuous torture, Misao's presence in a snapshot and about how I knew this . I told him about the kannagis trying to force her into submission , and threatening to do the same to him if she refuses to become the heiress . Ren listened without making a single sound but I could tell that this was eating him up inside . His entire body was shaking and tears began to form as well . I considered stopping but I didn't . Fact of matter is that he needs to stop feeling guilty about having enrhiha or else he'll never make it , and the best way to do that is to show him that Ayano never wanted it in the first place. When I finished ,I noticed him struggling to control himself as one tear fell down his cheek. I put my hand on his head and pulled him into a loose hug and said

"Go ahead , let it out "

and he did . His arms wrapped around me as he buried his head in my chest . Tears fell down like small rivers as he kept saying about how she would come home injured but would tell him she was fine , how he never noticed how much she must have hurt ... He blabbered and cried and eventually ...he fell asleep . His shoulders weren't as tense as they were when I saw him first and a small whisper left his mouth as his lips curled into a sad smile

" Thank you ...nee-san, nii-san ...Thank you."

_**In response to some of my reviewers , Sorry if it's too complicated or doesn't make sense . This is the first time I'm writing a story and though I basically have the plot set up . I still have problems on bringing it all to light in the proper manner . I hope that the story is entertaining to all who read it and if there is anything wrong or off-base , please tell me and I will try my best to include an explanation to the storyline.**_

_**To ZeroO:-**_

_**Basically , Ayano doesn't want Kazuma involved with the team as he abandoned her and her teammates know that so Steph was afraid she upset Ayano by saying that but Ayano wasn't really upset at Steph wanting to bring Kazuma on the team , she just acted that way to get her to stop shouting and do the mission , Taichi was worried about Ayano at first but realised her was just playing Steph when he saw the over-hurt pretence Ayano was putting up and realised it was all a joke.**_


	10. Diversion

Ayano's POV:-

We reached the nest in a few seconds but something felt different . The youma were at the base of a cliff and we were at it's ledge . In short they were directly below us . But there was something else , not someone , I couldn't sense any other living creatures but us and the youma ...but...something felt...off.

"Taichi."

He nodded without turning to face me . Joe and Steph were also on full alert . They knew that if something was keeping us from charging into a fight , it was best if they stay away as well.

"Guys , What is it ?" Joe asked.

" I ...don't know ..."I replied

" Something feels ...wrong..."said Taichi .".. The amount of energy the nest is releasing is a lot higher than the amount this number of youma should possess ."

"A trap ?..."asked Steph."...or did we just stumble upon an even more powerful breed of youma?"

"Only one way to find out ." I stated just before I launched myself off a cliff for the second time that day.

"**HEY ! LOOK OUT BELOW , I'M COMING DOWN**."

Joe and Steph hurried to follow but Taichi stopped them.

"THE HECK , DUDE"

"It won't do her any good if we all get trapped ...besides..."

He said as I engulfed myself in a ball of fire and launched myself forward like a meteor .

"...Ayano can take care of herself."

_***BOOM***_

The youma were gathering around me as I lifted myself off the ground , dust blowing in all directions ' So what if it's a trap?...' The youma directly below me were reduced to ash . ' What if ...they're too strong for me? ...' My companions looked from above as the fight began , ready to jump in at any second .' I'm in a bad mood , so whatever happens ...' A youma which basically resembles a black wolf with 3 tails with spikes pounced on me trapping me under it . I lifted my right hand to it's chest .'...Someone's going to suffer my RAGE.'

A beam of fire came from my hand , blasting it's upper body into flames , it jumped off me and tried to extinguish it , in the process , it dashed into some other youma as well . And at that second , they attacked .

A youma with a slimy body , claws and a head that resembled a beetle with red eyes and two horns charged towards me , I quickly got to my feet and jumped towards it . Using it's head as a stepping stone , I concentrated my energy to my feet and launched myself up into the air , at the same time stomping it's face into the ground . Mid-air , I saw the others looking at me and smirked at them before turning towards the youma below me . I extended my hand and yelled

" BLOODY ROSE ,MATERIALISE !"

In my hands appeared a sword with a golden hilt that extended onto the blade . A red rose was inscribed onto it and glowing red thorns seemed to extend onto the handle and the hilt . It was the sword created for me by the beast-child of the flame king and the rose-child of the earth king . It has the power of fire , the strength of the earth and the beauty and the sting of a rose and it's thorns .

I landed straight on the beetle-youma's head my blade piercing through its skull . In that instant , it's energy completely vanished .

'The heck!'

Normal A-grade youma don't die that easily , you have to kill them a number of times before they stay down ,and even then ,they can still regenerate with time . Another beast-youma , tried to slash me with it's claws . I surrounded myself in flames and dodged it's attack before cutting it's head , it's energy disappeared as well . I saw something which looked like a silver nut in the open neck .

' These aren't A-grade youma , they're just regular youma with energy enhancers placed in them to trick us .'

Three youma came towards me at all directions . I simply stood still and looked up at my teammates . They got my drift .

The next second , the youma were cut into pieces by wind blades , impaled by spikes which rose from the ground and kicked Into the ground with a flaming foot with enough force to form a small crater.

"So , it's not a trap ?"Joe asked when the wind landed him in front of me ,while forming and shield all around us ( and the dead youma under us ) so that we could clear everything out before finishing them off .

"No , it's a diversion ." I replied walking up to the youma whose head I cut and removing that silver nut .

Steph , knowing that she would just get bored and wanting to let out some steam ( Apparently, Joe beat her at table tennis that morning and my little joke didn't help ) asked .

" Guys , even if they're not A-grade youma , they're still in the 'to be killed ' list ,right . So while you're all figuring out the what's and the who's..."

Joe raised his hand and a hole was formed on the part of the wall behind Steph . I just smiled at her and said.

"Knock yourself out."

She jumped up just in time to avoid being bitten by a youma trying to get in head-first and kicked it straight on the nose( I think it was a nose ) . It howled and retracted it's head . Steph followed it out of the hole . Just before Joe closed it completely again , we heard her shout .

" BRING IT ON , YOU MONSTERS "

I gave the silver nut to Joe and said

"This was present in a youma I killed . It was glowing for one second after I cut it's head off but it stopped glowing after the youma's energy stopped . "

Joe looked at it and said.

"It's obviously an energy enhancer . It's used to make people think the creature has more energy than it should.."

"Whoever gave the report of a nest of A-grade youma being here were either tricked or tried to trick us." said Taichi .

"Will you be able to find out who put this in the youma from the nut ?" I asked . If someone wanted to keep us occupied , then there's probably somewhere else we , or one of us should be .

Joe gave me an irritated look .

"This isn't a nut , it's a highly reduced model of a ..."

I gave him a 'Shut the heck up Now ' look and he ...well ...shut the heck up.

"Best thing to do is take it to Cristy , she'll know how to track the energy to it's source ."

"But the energy stopped coming once the youma died ."

"Then we'll need to bring her one that's still alive ."

" That is , if Steph hasn't killed them all yet"

We all stared at each other blankly for a second as the sounds of Steph's massacre of the youma could be heard .

Next second :"STEPH , STOP ,!"

We all shouted as the walls of rock came down . Steph's leather jacket was torn in some places and displaced to a ledge on the wall of the cliff. She wasn't really wounded much except for a scratch on the back of her shoulder. She looked at us with surprise , her beautifully carved dagger was in her hand and placed at the neck of a youma which she had straddled and burnt both legs off .

"What? " She asked , irritation clearly showing on her face .

"We need to bring one of these youma alive to Cristy ."

"Oh!" She looked around noticing that the only youma still alive was the one under her dagger . She looked at us and said .

" ...Wow ! Good timing ."

Cristy's POV :-

After talking to Rika for a while and filling her in about the silly things that have happened ( Steph's tantrum after loosing to Joe at table-tennis , for example) . I got a text from Steph , a looong one , telling me about the energy enhancers and that they're bringing one of the youma to the training grounds so that I can extract it without killing the youma and track the energy source's location . Rika , who read it over my shoulder immediately went and changed the training grounds to it's usual appearance before jumping down in front of me and heading towards the entrance , while eating a cookie that I bought .

I gave her an apologetic look.

" Sorry about cutting short our chat ."

She looked at me with a confused expression before swallowing the cookie and smiled.

" Don't worry about it , the text seems important."

I gave her a smile in return . She's so understanding . We reached the entrance and heard the sounds of grunting and yelling . We stepped out of the mountain and saw a youma with a black head , two legs ending with claws ,the other two legs seemed to have been burnt off , and a dark purple body . It was twice the size of an adult man and had eyes as black as coal and a bony snout with teeth which looked like steel nails .

It was currently flat on the ground , it's claws and back trapped to the ground with rock and it's head currently serving as a seat for a red-headed kannagi en-jutsu artist , who looked up at me with a smile .

"Hey , Cris , did Steph sent you the text ?"

"Yep."

"You think you can get it out and track the signal ?"asked Joe.

I went closer to the youma struggling under Ayano's feet , rolled up my non-existent sleeves and bend down to look it in the eyes .

"Just leave it to me ."

_**Hey guys , A very great thanks to all my reviewers and to those who favourited my story . It really encouraged me to keep writing . I felt a bit depressed when the reviews stopped coming for a while , so I'm glad to know that the story hasn't lost it's audience . **_

_**P.S:- I won't be able to update for a while , a long while ! But I'll return (hopefully).**_

_**P.S.S:-Please review , anonymous or signed, criticism or praise , It's all very much appreciated and looked forward 's what keeps me writing .**_

_**THANKS FOR READING.**_


	11. Going again?

Ren's POV:-

I woke up to find myself on my bed . I remembered everything nii-san told me and felt a strange emotion flow through my veins . I got out of bed and extended my hand .

"Enrhiha , Materialise"

The sword appeared and I grasped it's hilt with my right hand and examined it's blade with my left . A sword given to the clan by the flame king himself , a sword that shows the owners authority and position in the clan ... A sword nee-san didn't want because the price was too high for her . It's not like nee-san hasn't told me herself that she never wanted to be the clan-leader , but she never told me why she accepted the position in the first place . Sure , I understood that there was probably a lot of pressure on her . But to have kept striving and training and at the same time, suffering insults about being too hot-headed , too proud , too self-centred... Honestly , She never seemed to let it bother her (except when her dad's the one saying it) so I never thought it was a big deal . But now I'm in the same position , It's like everyone's looking only at my flaws , like I have to be perfect at everything to satisfy them .

Flash-back:-

"HEEEYYY!RENNNN!"

I turned my head to see nee-san running towards me waving her hands in excitement . I let enrhiha disappear from my hand and looked at her panting and covered with sweat . It's been 3 months since I had received enrhiha and I was showing very little progress (according to my dad and all the clan elders). I wondered what was going on for her to interrupt my training . She ran until she was right in front of me and then skid to a stop . She looked at me with a bright smile .

"Hey Ren . Your friends called the house looking for you . They told me to tell you to meet them at the cafe . They said it was really important so you better get going ."

"Nee-san , did you run all the way from the house ?"

She gave me a sheepish smile

"I couldn't get a taxi"

I felt a pain strike my heart and I looked down at my hand summoning enrhiha once again .

"I can't leave . I'm training ."

I turned around and took my battle stance .

"Ren..."

I didn't turn around . I couldn't let her see my face .

"...your training finished two hours ago."

" I'm not showing much progress ,so..."

Nee-san snorted .

"Who told you that ? Genma-san, I bet . You'd think that guy had some compassion for his own son ."

"Not just dad ,...everyone ."

I felt her hand on my shoulder .

"Don't listen to them and come on . You need a break. "

I felt anger rise inside me . My fists were clenched tight as I looked away from her.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT ,NEE-SAN ? I'M TOO WEAK NOW . I HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER TO BE WORTHY OF ENRHIHA AND THE TITLE OF..."

"You're an idiot ..."

My eyes snapped open . Nee-san's never called me an idiot before .

"...**Enrhiha's just **_**a bloody sword**_** and the title's just **_**a bloody position**_ ."

Suddenly , she grabbed my collar an pulled so that my face was facing hers eye-to-eye. All my self-anger disappeared as I took in her expression . She seemed Extremely irritated and slightly angry .

"...**SO DON'T YOU DARE START LOOKING DOWN ON YOURSELF . HAVEN'T YOU WON ALL YOUR SPARING MATCHES UNTILL NOW** ?..."

"Yes , but..."

"...**DON'T YOU COMPLETE YOUR DAILY TRAINING WITHOUT COMPLAINT** ?..."

"I guess ,but..."

"**NO BUTS**..."She said as she shoved me to the ground . She pointed a finger at me and gave me a firm look .

"**YOU'RE NOT A BLOODY SUPERMAN , YOU CAN'T EXPECT TO FINISH SOMETHING THAT TAKES MONTHS ,EVEN YEARS OF TRAINING IN JUST A FEW MONTHS **...**And** Besides..."

Her voice lowered and she bend down in front of me .

"the only person you have to prove yourself to is yourself , not the kannagis , not any of the kannagis . Even if you feel as if you have a responsibility , you also have your own life and you can't let them control you ."

My eyes widened . It's true that I've been neglecting my friends . But I guess I did think that I was supposed to be the best now. Nee-san extended a hand towards me with a loving smile on her face...

"Come on , Let's go see what's so important "

I looked at her hand and then at enrhiha . enrhiha disappeared and I took nee-san's hand .

"Sure ...thanks , nee-san "

Present:-

I smiled at the memory . When we reached the cafe , it turned out to be a surprise birthday party ...for me . I forgot my own birthday . Nee-san teased me about it until I reminded her that she's done the same thing before ... I guess that that means that she's felt the same way I have .

The door opened and nii-san stepped inside , he had a half-empty bottle of water in his hand.

"When'd you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago ."

A moment of silence passed and enrhiha disappeared from my hand . I looked up at my brother .

" Thanks for telling me about ...that. I needed it ."

Nii-san simply smiled and ruffled my hair after putting down the bottle .

"No problem , Ren ..."

I noticed that he wanted to tell me something so I asked myself .

"What is it ,nee-san ?"

"I have to leave for a while ."

.

.

.

.

I couldn't believe my ears . Leave? Again?...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ,NEE-SAN? YOU JUST CAME BACK. YOU CAN'T JUST..."

He flicked my forehead .

"Calm down , It's just for a short while . I'll be back soon , just wanted to let you know so that you won't think I left for good or something ."

He looked straight into my eyes as he said that and I visibly calmed down . Then another thought struck me .

"Did you tell nee-san ?"

"...No , my ride leaves soon and the princess is currently AWOL ."

I felt anger rise inside me .

"You're not gonna leave without telling her , _Are You_ ?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice , tell her for me , Kay , Ren "

"...**NO**."

Even I was surprised by the venom in my voice. Nee-san seemed completely shocked ...for about one second . He didn't understand , he wasn't there , he left without telling her , just like he's planning on doing again ...

"...Even if it's only for a short time, you should tell her ."

"...Ren."

"..NO, you told me and you should tell her , you weren't there , you don't know..."

He never saw how betrayed she seemed , how she'd say she's fine and then at night , soft sobs would be heard from her room , how she would become lost in her training because she didn't want to let her mind wander , how it took 3 months to see her real smile again ...and that too was only because it was her friends birthday ...

"...Know what?"

"...Just tell her."

Nii-san gave me a suspicious look before sighing and saying .

"I'll wait another hour , if she doesn't come even then , I'm gonna have to leave."

"Where're you going that's so urgent?"

Nii-san seemed to consider something and then replied .

"Just want to ask an old friend what she remembers about the past ..."

"Who's she ?"

"Just someone who owes me for saving her life...don't tell Ayano it's a girl ."

I gave out a small chuckle ,..but it was a bit dark . Nee-san's feelings for nii-san were always so apparent ...but I wonder if they're still the same after all this .

"No problem , nii-san...just tell her this time ."

Suddenly a knock was heard .

"Master Ren , your tutor is here ."

"Thank you , I'll be right down."

I looked up to see nii-san give me an amused look .

"you need a tutor?..."

I scratched my neck , a bit embarrassed .

"Yeah , my grades have been slipping , so..."

"I get it ..."

Nii-san opened the door and left the room , I followed . We went our separate ways . He headed towards the front door and I headed to the study hall built Only for learning , that is one fact that is shoved into every kids brain by the kannagi elders (they really like to ...um..learn ...I guess).

"See ya , Ren"

"Bye,nii-san ,come back soon "

_To one of my reviewers , The one who wrote that Ayano was the beast-child of the flame king , sorry for not being clear enough but that's not the case . The sword Ayano's using now , bloody rose , was made by the beast-child and the rose-child FOR Ayano. She's not the beast-child . The beast-child will make an appearance in the later chapters , but for now It's just going to be known as one of the creators of Bloody Rose, Thanks so much for reviewing , if anyone has a doubt , feel free to ask (though I don't know when I can reply)._

Sorry for the wait but it couldn't be helped . Thanks for all your reviews , I really appreciate them .

P.S:-Sorry ,but updates will take time as I am currently banned from ...practically all technology related to T.V and computer . Bye .


	12. What happened that day

Kazuma's POV:-

'Dang ! Where is that girl ? I can't sense her energy anywhere'. Currently I was flying over the city trying to locate Ayano because waiting at the mansion for an entire hour seemed very boring...not that this was any better . Why did Ren insist I tell her anyway ? I'm going to be back soon anyway and it's best if Ayano doesn't know where I'm going ...or rather who I'm going to meet . Something tells me that I shouldn't underestimate her anymore.

_"..NO, you told me and you should tell her , you weren't there , you don't know..."_

Even though I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about , it was obvious that he was remembering how she was after I left . I stopped moving and just suspended myself in mid-air . How did she react anyway? Judging from Ren's reaction , not very well .

I ran my hand through my hair and simply stared at the sky . I could leave ...but I couldn't risk making her feel more betrayed by me .

Flashback:-

(The day before Kazuma called in sick)

We had just finished all the missions ,there was quite a lot this time so Ayano and I decided to relax for a while before heading back . It was a warm day so while Ayano collapsed on a side-bench in the park after yelling at me for standing still and being a useless , selfish bastard with a money madness disease for almost half-an-hour straight , I went to get a couple of sodas for us to drink . I kept one can in my jacket and the other in my hand . As I walked to the bench I reviewed Ayano's progress ,' she's improved a lot and frankly , she could probably do solo missions from now on .' . I wondered whether or not to tell her father , ...after all , if she starts doing solo-missions . I might not be needed anymore .'Not that I'm doing much work now , best job ever ...for me'

I could see Ayano a fair distance away .She was lying on the bench with her feet up and crossed and her arms folded behind her head . Her clothes were a bit torn here and there and her entire right sleeve was ripped off . She had already gotten her injuries bandaged .She seemed to be thinking about something ,...and quite nervously as well . Come to think of it , she seemed a bit distracted during the few peaceful moments between missions and also a bit hurried to finish .She turned her head towards me and her nervousness was replaced with determination . I flinched ,a bit worried about what she wanted to say , but I didn't let it show on my face . When I reached the bench , she put her feet down and I sat beside her and opened my soda .

"Where's mine ?" She asked.

"Did you want one ? Too bad ." I said as I sipped the cool liquid . A vein popped on her forehead .

"OF COURSE I WANTED ONE, YOU IDIOT "

I simply shrugged , watching in amusement as her temper flared even more . Suddenly she made a grab for my can , but I managed to raise it above her reach . She wouldn't give up , instead she straddled me , still trying to reach the can ...and pretty much unaware of the position we were in .

"GIVE IT ! I DESERVE IT MORE THAN YOU , YOU LAZY BUM !"

Instead of replying , I simply moved my face forward , successfully kissing the exposed area of skin right below her neck . She froze while I smirked with my lips still on her skin .I felt her body heat increase , her hands lowered and formed tight fists , she pulled away from me and I looked up at her face . It was bright red .

"**YOU BLOODY PERVERT** "was all I heard as she jumped off me and tried punch me .(She had matured enough to stop summoning enrhiha in public). I dodged and got up as well .

" Dang! Ayano , You made me spill some of my soda ."

"**SHUT UP AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT** ..." She kicked , I caught her leg and she lost balance and fell . I took another sip of my soda . This never gets old .

Suddenly she knocked me off my feet and I fell . When I opened my eyes , I found her on top of me with enrhiha just milli-meters away from my face I looked around to see that the park was empty. I looked up at her with a smirk .She was still blushing .

"_**Don't Underestimate Me**_."

"You've gotten better , princess ..."

I used the wind to directly oppose the blade and disarmed her while she was off balance , then I rolled over , pulling her with me and trapping her under me with my hands holding her wrists . She struggled in vain as I brought my lips near her ear .

"...but not better than me ." I blew into her ear and she let out a gasp as a shiver ran through her body and she stopped struggling . I have to admit , I enjoyed the fact that she reacted like this only with me .

"Kazuma..." She sighed. My eyes widened at how she said my name , It was ...alluring . I quickly got up before I did something I would regret and looked down at her lying on the floor red-faced and looking so ...vulnerable . She quickly got up while I sat back down on the bench , trying hard to ignore the wicked pride I felt at making her like that .

"... I have something I want to tell you ..."

I looked back at her to see her sitting on the ground , knees folded and sipping soda .(Wait a sec ! When did she take it out of my jacket?). She had a small smirk and her eyes were closed as she finished the soda and kept the can next to her on the ground.

"What is it?"

Normally ,I wouldn't ask but my pride kept me from facing the fact that she managed to get the can . She seemed thoughtful before standing and facing me .

"What I'm gonna tell you,... It's up to you whether you believe it or not ...and I would appreciate it if you would help me and ...you have to keep it a secret ...but I can't pay you...and you can't tell my dad...and..."

I immediately stood up . Despite the fact that she kept stuttering , she had a troubled and ...somewhat desperate look on her face . Even tiny tears could be seen beginning to form . I walked to her and held her face in my hands.

"Don't worry . You can trust me . I told you I'll protect you "

Her eyes widened in what seemed to be happiness ,fear and indecisiveness but then her stubborn determination struck and she opened her mouth.

"I..."

_* bzzz *_

I took my phone out and looked at the caller id -Shea-, without a second thought , I took the phone , forgetting the fact that Ayano was trying to tell me something.

/Go to your apartment now . If you want to know more , meet me tomorrow at the cake shop at 4:30 p.m._*click*_/

I felt conflicted . Shea doesn't contact me unless Bernhert's involved , on the other hand , for Ayano to ask for my help . Something must be wrong. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw the owner of it smile at me . It was forced but understanding.

"If it's important , you should go ...I...I'll ...I'll tell you later ...how about tomorrow ?"

I closed my phone and gave her a smile . If she's willing to let me off just because of a text , it can't be urgent so it can wait.

"Tomorrow then ...princess"

I said as I flew towards my apartment . I kept remembering her troubled face but then pushed it to the back of my mind . Bernhert destroyed Shea's village . The only reason she contacts me is when she has a clue about his location or his actions and she's never wrong . Whatever's on Ayano's mind can wait.

When I got to my apartment (through the window), I found an envelope in front of my door, obviously shoved under the door . Inside it were photos of a destroyed restaurant and a picture of lapis , it was hard to tell as the photo was taken from behind the debris ,but I knew that was her . The date on the photo was two days ago. I also knew where this was taken . The restaurant which was destroyed was the same one I used to work at ...

_If you want to know more , meet me tomorrow at the cake shop at 4:30 p.m._

...me..and Tsu-ling.

I picked up the phone and called Jugo .

\Hello , Kazuma\

"Jugo , I think Ayano could go solo tomorrow , I think I'm coming done with something ."

A moment of silence.

\Do you think she's able?\

A small pause.

"Yes."

\Well then , Kazuma , get some rest , I'll tell her tomorrow .\

"Thanks ."

\...No problem .Goodnight Kazuma _*click*_\

**_If you want to see a picture of Taichi,Cristy,Seraphinah,Joe and Ayano with bloody rose , please go to my profile page , I've pasted the web addresses for the pics there . Sorry ,but I don't know how to paste the direct link .Hope you liked this chap . Please review ._**

**_P.S:-A big 'THANK YOU ' to everyone who has ever reviewed or added my story to their favourites .(Was only able to check E-mail recently)._**


	13. Where are you,BAKA ?

Ayano's POV:-

I was heading back to my house . I was walking really slowly because I didn't really want to face Kazuma.

Flash back:-

"Alright , I managed to extract the energy from the enhancer , seems the powers coming from another youma..." said nut was placed in a transparent box filled with organic , living...stuff so that the energy doesn't stop transmitting.

"A youma strong enough to give out such a large amount of energy can't possibly exist .."said Steph .

Cristy looked back at the screen of her (as Joe like to call it) spy-top .kinda like spy-laptop ,cause it can be used to do a lot of things which I don't understand at all . None of us could come up with better names and Cristy didn't mind what we called it , so it stayed like that .

"Well , the readings indicate a living source , but it doesn't have to be a single youma , it could be a bunch of youma put together . But the main problem is that the aura definitely belonged to A-grade youmas "

"So a huge number of A-grade youma were captured and their energies were diverted to stall us ..." Taichi summed it up.

"Pretty much ..." Cristy said with shrug before she began absorbing the energy from the nut ..uh... energy enhancer and transferring it into Taichi's watch and then Steph's bracelet and Joe's watch as well before giving me the nu...energy enhancer .

"Taichi , Joe and Steph if you come across an energy source radiating the same aura as the one in your accessories , call the others immediately ..."

This was followed by sures and got its .

"You're really amazing , Cris ..." Taichi said giving a loving smile to Cristy ...who in turn blushed as red as a cherry and began stuttering.

"...not really ...I mean...you...well ...uh.."

Taichi noticing her embarrassment and realising what he said (Dude's a true Romeo to Cris when he Doesn't try to be) blushed even more than Cristy but kept quiet , more like went into shock .

Steph , deciding that they should get going set Taichi's hair on fire to wake him from his trance.

"THE HECK ! STOP DOING THAT , WOULD YOU?"shouted Taichi as he removed the oxygen surrounding his head , extinguishing the flame and snapping both Cristy and him from their trance's'.It's a wonder he hasn't gone bald yet from the number of times she's done that (I do that too , but I only make it look like it's burning )

Everyone began to leave , but I still didn't get what I was supposed to do . Taichi gave me a worried look which I returned with a reassuring smile . Once everyone had left , I looked back at Cristy . I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say but I wanted to be sure .

"Ayano-chan, please put the energy enhancer in the tracking system I placed at the police-headquarters ..."

"Alright then ..." I said as I got off the ground . Cristy hacked into the police satellite system when a breach in the dimensional wall allowed A-grade youma to appear in this world . Now , whenever an abnormally powerful youma appears , the information is directly sent to the 'spy-top' and erased from the police hard-drive .By connecting the 'nut' to the tracking system , The source of the energy radiating from it can be found if the source is from this world , provided it's not hidden from Kirika-san's satellites..which was very unlikely.

"...and Ayano-chan , I know you don't want to , but you should talk to Kazuma . You'll keep getting distracted if you keep worrying ."

I gave out a chuckle turned to Cristy .

"Am I that obvious ?"

"Not to strangers , but to us ...yeah , kinda"

I turned and headed towards the opening .

"Don't worry Cristy ...I'll clear the air...if he lets me " The last 4 words were just a wishper that was carried of by the wind but I didn't let the worry show as I walked out of the grounds.

Kazuma's POV:-

I toured around practically the entire city , but still no sign of her energy anywhere . 'Maybe she's still hiding her energy ' .I looked at my watch again , if I don't leave now I won't be able to catch the train . I went to my apartment and took the bag I had packed with just some emergency supplies and set of towards the train station . I spread my range as far as I could but still no luck . The hour that I promised Ren had passed a while ago and I won't deny that I wanted to say goodbye to her face this time . I didn't want to make her more angry ...or upset . I landed behind a tree at the station and got my ticket , I went to the platform and waited . A part of me waited for the train but the major part of me just wanted to see a flash of red come towards me and yell at me like before . The train came in the platform and passengers began to board ...I still waited . Then the whistle blew and with a hard sigh , I boarded the train .

Present:-

Ayano's POV:-

I reached the edge of the forest and began to increase my range so that I could locate Kazuma but he wasn't anywhere near me .

'must still be at his apartment or the kannagi compound'

No one was there so I climbed on top of the nearest building and launched myself from it's roof , at the same time , releasing a large amount of energy straight from my feet , pushing me forward with such speed that it would seem as if I vanished . Using that force to propel me from building to alley to building , I reached the police headquarters . I easily hid my energy and snuck into the building by a side-window ( just cause I can't fly , doesn't mean I can't climb the neighbouring buildings fire escape and launch myself to a side-window ). I made sure to avoid the security cameras as I didn't want my time of being present to be recorded . I went to a ladies bathroom on the fourth floor , which is basically a restricted area and fortunately doesn't have much guards except at it's entrance and was quite deserted ,and snuck into the ventilator system ( cliche , I know , but it works ), from there I followed the GPS Cristy placed in my phone , which led me to ...a dead end . Putting my phone down , I neatly melted a the sides of the ventilation tunnel and placed the 'nut' in a compartment which was inside . I then melted the wall back in place and retracted my steps , careful not to get caught on camera. The small amounts of heat released by the cameras , because of continuous usage , helps me locate them . Once I got out of the building , I sent Cristy a text

/it's done./

Keeping my phone back inside , I stopped hiding my energy and ...slapped my head .

' Sh*t ! I had my energy hidden when I met Kirika and Kazuma this morning , Oh man! Please let Kazuma not have noticed ...'

With that thought in mind , I set off to find him .

'Might as well get it over with...'

I had reached his new apartment's roof (Kirika's entire police department cannot gather information better than Cristy , especially when it involves a friend )in within 1 minute ...but he wasn't there . I looked around for his aura but I couldn't find it. 'Weird , the last time it was like this was the day he left ' . Instead of making assumptions , I decided to go to the kannagi grounds even though I had a sinking feeling in my gut that he wouldn't be there either .' If he's not there , it's a good thing ...right?'

.

.

.

At the kannagi mansion:-

It took longer than necessary to reach here . I stopped going at high-speed about 4 blocks away so that no one could notice anything abnormal when I arrive at the mansion , after all , if Kazuma's on a lookout for me , he'd definitely notice that something's wrong if I suddenly appear . I got down at an alley and some perverts saw me and... Let's just say that those scumbags are taking a loooooonnng nap , they might never wake up . I increased my range again even though it was obvious he wasn't here . Nonetheless , I sensed Ren on the roof and thought that I'd pop him a visit . After all now I can honestly tell Cristy that I 'tried' but I couldn't find him . I'm sure that she'll roll her eyes and give me a disappointed look , but hey ! Why should I make an extra effort to confront someone that left without a word (stupid letters don't count , this isn't a bloody drama) even when I had asked him for help. I was so stupid thinking I could trust him , I was so embarrassed too ... I ...understand why he left ,but ...was it so hard to say goodbye to my face .

I went to my room's balcony and jumped off the railing to the roof . Ren saw me and smiled , but it seemed a bit off . He seemed ...guilty? or something .My eyes widened . 'Kazuma ...no...you wouldn't have ...' Ren noticing my pause quickly laughed a very , Very fake laugh .

"Nee-san , have you talked to nii-san yet ... Can't believe he's leaving again but he'll be back soon so I guess it's alright "

I froze , my eyes widened and I just looked at Ren with a shocked face ...to which Ren responded by looking at his watch and then slowly turning towards me with a face covered in worry .

"He said he would wait for you for another hour but..."

"the hour's up ?..."

"yeah...But he said he'll be back soon and I don't know exactly where he's going but..."

A smile formed on my face and Ren stopped talking . It was a real smile of happiness , happiness at how much Ren was worried about me . It was nice to know that someone cares about me ...here.

"He only waited cause you told him to...didn't he?"

His eyes widened and I knew it was the truth.

"..nee-san..."

I walked towards him and patted his head .

"Don't worry Ren , I'm fine"

"_You should stop lying , princess_ "

My head shot up and I turned around to see... nothing .

"...nee-san?..."I heard worry in his voice and turned to face him again .'Must have been my imagination , even if he hid his spiritual presence , there's no way he could hide his body heat.'. With that thought , I calmed myself down and looked at Ren.

"Don't worry Ren , just thought I heard something "

He gave me a suspicious look , but it left his face when a few drops of water began to hit his face .

"Looks like its about to rain ..."he said as he got up while looking straight up at the sky while I simply made myself comfortable lying down flat on my back with my arms behind my head . Ren walked towards the edge before looking back at me .

"..Nee-san , aren't you coming in?"

"Nah , I'll just stay out here for a while ." I said with a distant smile .

Ren simply nodded and jumped to a nearby tree-branch and climed down . I remember telling him that the roof was a good place to relax without bumping into people , especially because it can't be accessed by a door or elevator like most modern buildings. Ren didn't mind leaving me here in the rain ,which started to come down quite hard . It might seem unnatural to others but I like being out during a heavy rainfall ,but it's like a refuge for me ...because in the rain ...no one can see you cry , and besides with or without enrhiha , my body temperature's more than enough to keep me from getting sick. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the rain.

.

.

.

Silence , that was all I heard apart from the pitter patter of the rain . Then in one second , someone was right above me . I couldn't see him but I could sense his spiritual energy and his body heat . I froze , not because I was scared , not even because no one was near a close to 2 mile radius of me just one second ago (I'm reeaally careful these days )but because I knew that someone and he wasn't supposed to be here . I slowly got to my feet and turned to face him . I wasn't going to run away .

"Didn't you have somewhere to be ?...Kazuma."


	14. Quit it with the games

..Silence.

If anyone could see me now ( the chances being very low as I'm on a roof during a downpour) , they would see a girl glaring at a seemingly empty space above her while continually getting more and more annoyed at that empty space's lack of...appearance .

"I've told you before that you can't hide your body heat , I know your there ...or...here..."

All I heard was a chuckle carried to me by the wind . It sounded just like when I thought I heard his voice earlier. At that instant the heat and energy above me vanished . I was confused out of my skull , how could he do that? . Then I remembered a trick Taichi, Steph and I use to trick our enemies . If we create a area of heat ,which can also be made by causing high friction between layers of wind , using only enough to pass as body heat exactly at a location near the enemy , the person , if he is a en-jutsu or a stupid fu-jutsu artist , he will think someone's there , but only a fu-jutsu artist can specify the false someone by carrying the person's spiritual energy and combining it with the body heat . That's why me and Steph can only use that trick with Taichi's help.I thought of this while jumping down from the roof going in the direction of the voice.

'Dang ! And I fell for it big time , not only that , but since I can hear his voice , he's probably hiding his energy while watching from a distance and letting the wind carry his voice to me...what's he trying to do? Why's he still here? Did he stay... for me?...WAIT A SEC. HE'S TOYING WITH ME , ISN'T HE? THAT LITTLE...'

Realising that searching for him would mean playing straight into annoying hands , I decided to go back into the mansion, which was in the **Opposite** direction . I was completely dry , unlike every other thing right under the dark clouds , my irritation successfully turning every drop of water that touched me into vapour . But just as I was about to enter the house , I heard his voice again .

" Running away , so scared of a challenge ."

I could almost Hear him smirking .A vein popped on my forehead as my face twisted in rage

"Scared ?SCARED?**YOU BLOODY BASTARD ,YOU THINK I CAN'T FIND YOU IF I WANTED TO , I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR COCKY FACE , THAT'S ALL**."

I yelled at the sky pointing in the direction of his voice knowing he could hear me.

...'No reply huh! Take that' With that , I turned back to the door , opened it and just as I was about to enter .

"...chicken."

*BANG*

The door slammed shut with enough to create a crack in the wall .

I headed in the straight opposite direction of the mansion , simultaneously increasing my range , pinpointing the bloody bastard's location and willing myself not to go fast enough to be suspicious .

'New plan:- Hunt him down and torch him, torch him till he looks like non-edible barbecued chicken . Poetic justice.'

_'Nee-san , have you talked to nii-san yet ... Can't believe he's leaving again but he'll be back soon so I guess it's alright'_

_'He said he would wait for you for another hour but...'_

_'the hour's up ?...'_

_'yeah...'_

'It's not him .'I didn't slow down my pace but I did mentally slap myself for thinking that 'He' waited for 'Me' . 'Probably someone trying to catch me off guard ,well!what the heck! .I've built up too much rage to not use it .'

With that in mind , I set off towards the person .

It was quiet . Nothing but the pitter-patter of the rain and the splashes made by my feet hitting the puddles of water as I ran towards the imposter .How did I know it was an imposter ? Simple , There is no way that Kazuma would put off a job , meeting ..whatever , for me , so obviously it had to be someone else . There is no shortage of people who want me dead , now more than usual , Besides others have tried the same trick before . Pretending to be someone I care about to catch me off guard , jackasses , all of them . 'A jackass pretending to be a jackass , nice fit , I guess'

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at an underground cavern , a middle-aged man ,with long silver hair and violet eyes , dressed in a scarlet robe , toys with his computer trying to figure out his next move of a chess match going on on the screen , he makes his play with his queen and the screen shows a large 'CHECKMATE' across it . At that moment , a door behind him opens and a young boy , possibly a teenager ,with silver spiky hair ,dressed in formal wear ,bows .

"Permission to enter , Sir?"

"Come in "

The young boy bows again before entering . He comes into the room and stops behind the chair on which the older man was seated .He began to speak with his head bowed low .

"I have collected the data you have requested ."

"And the progress of the gene transition ."

"The subject's vital signs are steady but it seems he still has vague recollections of his past ."

"Will that be a problem ?"

"He seems to recall a girl with red hair , apart from that he's quite clueless about his identity."

"You didn't answer my question ..."

The older man stood up from his seat and walked towards the the boy . The boy flinched but didn't raise his head . The man stood right in front of the boy and said in a low voice .

"..I asked 'Will that be a problem ?'"

"n,n...No , Fa...Sir ! If you give me permission , I can arrange for this to work for your advantage ."

"Your?...don't you mean our ?"

The boy's eyes widened ,cold sweat formed on his face and his face shot up to meet with one which seemed so alike to his own but his eyes looked as cold as ice .

"o..o..Of course ! I ..."

The next second the man grabbed the boy's hair and flung him to the ground. The boy landed with a grunt and became frozen with fear as the man walked towards him . The man bent down and took the files that had fallen his side and began to walk outside the door as if the boy didn't even exist . He flipped through the files and just as the door closed shut behind him , without turning around ,he said.

"Go train."

*BAM*

The door closed shut engulfing the room in darkness , the computer screen being the only source of light . The boy got up from the floor and began to leave as well saying .

"As you say ...father."

.

.

**_A.N:- Hey , I'm gonna be unable to do anything related to 'fun' for a while , so updates will take a while . Hope to find a lot of comments when I get back . BTW , Did anyone check the pics I made . I did them so that yougouts could get a clearer concept on the OCs and bloody rose . If none of you guys have checked them out , then please do (links on my profile ) and also please tell me wether they suck . PLEASE._**

**_Bye for now._**


	15. Glimpse of the past

Taichi's POV:-

I tracked down Cristy and set off towards her . For some reason , she was at a cake shop , it's unusual for her to ...well...relax , when something's up . I noticed that the shop was quite close to that Kirika chick's headquarters .I landed in an alleyway and walked into the cake shop , quickly pinpointing her location (which was at a conner seat ). She was on her laptop or ...um...spy-top . My eyes narrowed when I saw a man maybe in his 20s go up to her and start flirting . I watched for a few seconds , enjoying the way he kept getting shot down or ignored . Suddenly he grabbed Christy's arm and pulled her up . I saw her flinch and shout

"LET GO ! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND !"

The next second the man's face made contact with my fist and the wall simultaneously .

"A very protective boyfriend ." I added looking down at the punk who had fell to the ground . He seemed scared , Well! I was angry , so I probably looked very scary .

"s..s..sorry dude , thought she was just saying that cause ..."

"...She wanted you to leave ?"

I finished for him . His face reflected his fear ands hen I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him up to look into his eyes .

"You should have obeyed her wishes , you little ..."

"Stop it Taichi-san , he's not worth the time ."

I turned to the side to see my girlfriend (aka..Cristy) giving me a stern look. I let him go after whispering

"You got 5 seconds "

The man wasted no time and ran like the wind .( I'm a fu-jutsu artist . I would know ). Cristy simply sat back down and I sat next to her .

"He was a real coward to have given up after one punch ."I stated .

"The fact that the 'one punch' broke his jaw and a part of the wall , it's quite normal"

I simply looked away .'Of course she noticed , She's Cristy '

"...Thanks "

I turned back towards her to see a cute blush adorning her face .

"Thanks not accepted , I am your boyfriend ." Her blush deepened and a blush formed on my face as well .

"...Yeah...um..anyway .."

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a high-pitched scream of some woman going.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!"...I think .

Me and Cristy looked up to see a guy pointing a gun at the guy at the counter while another guy yelled .

"SHUT UP !BIT*H"

The other guy in front of the counter yelled

"ALRIGHT , WE WANT ALL THE CASH YA GOT ..."

"Wow! really?!Never could have guessed that."I said.

The guy looked at me with surprise , can't say I blame him . People don't usually make sarcastic remarks when guys with guns try rob the building they're in .

"YOU WANNA DIE , PUCK." The guy in front of the counter shouted pointing his gun at me .

"Nope , not really . By the way can you guys talk normally , my ears are crying ."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Cris closing her 'spy-top' and getting up .

"We got work to do , just finish these idiots off and lets go ."

"ARE YOU CALLING US IDIOTS?"

"Sure , but how do I do that ?, there are civilians in here ."

"HEY!I'M TALKING TO YOU HERE."

"Well , that's true ! Plus we can't attract too much attention."

"DON'T IGNORE US , WE HAVE GUNS "

"I think we kinda already have"

"YOU THINK WE'RE JOKING AROUND ,YOU'RE WRONG"

"Hey! Are those sirens?"

"WE'LL SHOOT YOU UNLESS YOU SHUT UP AT THE COUNT OF THREE,"

"Hm,Sounds like it , well! we are near the police headquarters ."

"ONE !"

"We can't let the police question us, you know?"

"TWO !"

"Yeah! Don't worry Cris , They won't even see us ."

"THREE !"

Suddenly the door crashed open and two guys in uniforms came in with their guns pointed at the thieves backs .

"HANDS IN THE AIR NOW, THIS IS THE POLICE !"

They're hands shot up so fast , it was almost a blur . Their guns bounced off the ceiling and nearly hit a policeman on his head .More funny than that was how their eyes seemed to pop out of their skulls when we both disappeared right in front of them.

"You are under arrest under the charge of attempted robbery ..."

"But ...there was...and he...and she...blue hair..."

One of the 'would be' robbers muttered before his face suddenly shot down as if he was hit on the head .

Me and Cristy simply walked out of the shop and I stopped using the wind to hide us (A good distance away from the police , of course).

"Honestly ! Is it so weird that I have blue hair?..."She asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to hit him over the head."

"...I mean , Ayano's friend has it too ..."

"Yeah , but yours is such a light blue , it's not weird , it's a rare beauty that can't normally be seen , so people tend to point it out ."

Suddenly she stopped walking . When I looked at her , I saw that her was a bright red . Then she lifted up her hands ...and slapped herself .

"HEY !Cris , why'd you..."

"Don't say anything ..."

"Huh?"

"Just walk and listen and don't speak , okay ..."

"...Um...Okay?"

She let out a sigh and kept walking , simultaneously speaking as well.

"We got a hit on the location of the energy source , but I think we should leave Ayano out of this one ."

"Not gonna happen , she's desperate to be as busy as possible so that she doesn't have to talk to that Kazuma guy"

"I know , that's why I told her to get it over with ..."

I didn't say anything , I just stopped walking and looked at her with looked at me with a face of doubt and worry .

"..I know that it might be hard for her , but she's getting distracted and if this keeps up, she might get killed ."

I couldn't speak , it's true Ayano being targeted is old news but the people after her this time can't be underestimated . If she's not careful ...

"Why shouldn't we let Ayano in on the location of the energy source ?"

"Because ...it's the same place ...that Taka ..died "

I froze . Taka was an old enemy turned friend who Ayano cared about a Lot, inspite of how much she denied it at first , Taka was the only person who made her feel truly safe and eventually she gave in...Ayano blamed herself for his death and ever since Kazuma came along , she became more and more sensitive to anything related to him . I can guess why , because even if Kazuma doesn't know it , he and Taka might have more in common than the average strangers and Ayano's afraid to find out .

"What?."

"I don't think it's a coincidence , if there's some kind of energy enhancement project going on , that would be the perfect location."

"Why?"

"..Because the area is completely saturated with energy because of the revolt that took place there . "

"But that was years ago, shouldn't the energy have dispersed by now?..."

"Energy , even magical energy cannot be created or destroyed , Ayano , Taka ,all of the captives and even you , Steph and Joe released a lot of energy into the area during the fight , especially Ayano ."

I flinched remembering the way Ayano looked when Taka died ...right in front of her , broken .Her body was covered with injuries but it was as if she had forgotten them, Her face was full of unbelief and guilt . After his body disintegrated , Her eyes began to glow red and she became driven , almost consumed by rage and for an en-jutsu artist of the particular circumstances she was under at that time , lets just say Red-eyed wind contractor would have seemed like a safer choice , at least he only attacked when provoked . Ayano's flames were lashing out at everyone , although it didn't really burn any of her allies.

"Still , it's not possible that the energy all stayed at that area without spreading out , for so long . The only possible situation is that someone trapped that energy not long after the revolt . None of us really went back there to check ."

Cristy's POV:-

He didn't reply . I could se the slight shaking of his body . I expected it . There was no way he could be calm about something like this . The bond Ayano shared with him was something I was jealous of in the past , but I soon reconciled with the fact that she would always hold a place in his heart . They're bond is one of friendship while ours is of love . I wrapped my arms around him asking him a silent question.

He let out a pained sigh and replied .

"Fine , I won't tell her but something like this , she's bound to find out sooner or later , especially if Taka's involved."


	16. Challenger

Ayano's POV:-

I slowed down a bit when I realised that I was getting closer to the impersonator . I couldn't help but wonder how he managed to get Kazuma's energy signature onto his little bait . Even now , I could sense that it was Kazuma ( or someone coating himself with his energy) standing there and because of how much I like torturing myself , I even considered that he actually waited to tell me this time . But my suspicions were confirmed when I made a turn into an empty park (empty because of the rain) and saw the owner of the energy . . .

A black-haired man of maybe middle-twenties took in the middle of the park , next to the see-saws . An arrogant smirk formed on his face ( Well!I hate him already) when I entered his view . Neither of us were wet , the water changed to vapour the second it came near my body and it never touched him because of the wind-barrier he kept around him. I knew someone else was watching but that was all he was doing ...watching and from a good distance away too .

"So you came , just like he said you would."

I turned to face him . A talker , .. I hate talkers but I have to humor them in case they spill some important information .

"Who said?"

'Who knew about Kazuma? Who managed to steal some of his energy?'

"Don't know , just some guy who volunteered to help me get you alone when I mentioned you . You see , darling.. I've wanted to challenge you for a while now , but there was never a good enough opportunity ."

All traces of Kazuma's energy vanished and I was pretty sure that the idiotic challenger has no idea why I came here in the first place ...But ...maybe , the silent observer does. The 'challenger' was obviously a fu-jutsu artist , not weak either since he seems confident enough to challenge me . Although , I don't really seem as a 'goal' to overcome for the people 'here' , the people who know me as the kannagi princess . There is another name I go by , a code-name that I am called by among the people who keep some of the same secrets that I do . The secrets of the dimensions .

"Let's get this over with..."

I said , not bothering to summon bloody rose. My main target now is the observer . The man gave a feral grin before launching himself into the sky . I face-palmed . Honestly, why do all fu-jutsu artists think they have a great advantage just cause they can fly . I mean it's true but still...

He began launching dozens of wind-blades at my location , simultaneously decreasing the oxygen content in the air around me . Well ! at least he was fighting smart . I dodged all of his attacks and headed to the pond at the centre of the park .

Disadvantages of attacking from the air(1):-It's a lot easier to dodge the attacks .

The smoke cleared fast because of the rain , but when the 'challenger' looked down , I was no-where to be found . Sensing my aura wasn't possible cause I had already hidden it .

Disadvantages of attacking from the air(2):-It's really easy to dissapear from the attacker's sight before the debris from an attack clears.

As predicted , he began descending to the ground . I already had a lock on his position . He had a barrier around him , nothing a little surprise can't weaken by making him loose concentration. When he was near the lake , I instantly increased the heat to make the water explode like a hot geyser . He immediately turned in shock .Before he regained his composure , I launched out of the water and grabbed him by the throat and surrounded the entire area around us with fire . The heat kept him from regenerating his barrier . Then I noticed that the observer was beginning to move so I engulfed us with flames which turned crimson and held out my free hand.

"WAIT...PLEASE.."

I looked down at him .

"I...I accept defeat"

I simply stood there a bit confused before it hit me .'Right , This was just a challenge . Can't believe I forgot that.'

My flames disappeared and I dropped the hyperventilating, burnt fu-jutsu challenger onto the ground and set off towards the observer . I followed him to ...Kazuma's new apartment ? What's he doing there ? I'm certain that Kazuma doesn't know about anything related to the dimensional rifts , unless he found out something while he was gone . Maybe one of his contacts is involved with it and came to visit . Only one way to find out.

"**HEY**!..."

The observer stopped moving and , well,...I think he looked down . I can sense him but I can't see him . He's good at hiding his energy but the rain gives away his position . I pointed a finger straight at him making it clear that it was him that I called and that I knew that he was there , and then pointed to the ground in front of me , showing that I wanted him to come down ...He didn't budge . So I pointed at myself and then to him . The message was clear : Either you come down or I'll come up .

'Still so stubborn' The wind seemed to tell me ...with His voice . The observer must be the one who used Kazuma's aura and voice to trick me .

' But ...how can someone use his voice ?'

I pushed that thought away as he began to descend untill he was right in front of me , still invisible but he was definitely there . The rain outlined him showing that it was clearly a 'him'. For some reason,this guy made me nervous . Suddenly an image of a handsome young boy with brown eyes and messy black hair that pointed towards one side appeared before my face , but I quickly shook it off . 'Taka' ...This guy give the same feeling that Taka gave when I first met him . Maintaining my composure and making sure my voice wouldn't shake , I said to him.

"Show yourself...and stop using Kazuma's voice . It's pissing me off"

"I'm afraid that I can't do that ..."

He released his barrier , showing his drenched form and his true aura . My eyes widened in shock...or fear . I'm not sure which one it was.

"...princess"

Shock at the fact that he actually stayed or fear at the realisation that he helped lead me to someone who wanted me dead and that he was watching the whole time . It's a good thing , I didn't bring out bloody rose . No way , I could've explained that.

"Kazuma ...how...wh...why are you...why are you still here?"

He looked at me with an hidden emotion that I haven't seen for a long time .

"Because of you , Ayano ..."

I couldn't think , couldn't speak , couldn't even form a single word . He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered softly , sending shivers up my spine .' Why does he still have this effect on me? I hate him, I HATE HIM .'.

"...I'm leaving again ...but this isn't a goodbye , just a see-you-soon ..."

His last two words were spoken with an emotion that made me melt . "...My princess"

And then he vanished . I sensed him heading into his apartment and fell to my knees . I didn't think about the fact he helped someone 'challenge' me , I didn't think about the fact that he saw me fight ,...that he knows how much I've changed . No, at that moment ...all I could think about ...was how he waited because of me , even if it was because Ren asked him to and how...he made me feel . Confused, scared , craving ,...weak . Tears began to form as I realised that even after all this time , even after everything he's done ... I... I still loved him. I'm such an idiot.

"BAKA, DON'T EVER COME BACK BEcause it's just ...it just hurts too much.". The last words were whispers drowned out by the rain.

I sensed him heading from his apartment to the train station . I knew I had to follow him , clear the air , talk to him , punch him ..., something ...but I... 't ...move.

It's hurts to love ...knowing that it cannot be returned...No...should not be returned.


	17. The slayer

Kazuma's POV:-  
I flew away from Ayano , leaving her in what could only be described as shock . I entered my new apartment through the balcony door and locked it behind me . 'Guess I'll take the morning train then'

Flash back:-

The whistle blew and I boarded the train , my luggage consisting of one bag pack since I was going to return as soon as I was done . My wind was still searching , trying to find her . I could hear every conversation taking place in the station. Unease filled every fibre of my body . But I was not someone who let his emotions control him. I turned and faced the door as the train began to move . Then one voice or rather the words it spoke caught my attention.  
'_I'm coming for you , ...Ayano kannagi'_  
It was purely reflex . My body jumped of the train and I engulfed myself in the wind to hide my presence as I pin-pointed the owner of the voice . Wasn't as hard as I thought . His constant chuckling helped . He was a fu-jutsu artist , a strong one and hiding was his presence (only physical), he took to the skies as soon as he was out of the station . He raised his hand and seemed to concentrate . In a few seconds , I realised what he was doing .  
The rain clouds . He was gathering them , but why? Was he in the mood for a natural shower or something ? I needed to confront him . I need an opening . He put his arms behind his head and let out a chuckle Again.  
"Alright , in a few hours , there'll be a downpour . Now , how to lure the little ex-heiress into the open ..."  
A part of my mind wondered why he was thinking out loud , but I decided best to just listen and gather as much information as I could before confronting him . He...just kept babbling .  
"...I could kidnap her little cousin , but he might kill me himself considering he's the current heir , plus it's not allowed . Bait , I need to find some good bait ...within two hours ... OH SH*T , Maybe I ...no. How about her friends ...no..."  
I watched with slight amusement as he began to panic about how to get Ayano alone . I realised from his musings that he didn't want to kill her but he did want something from her . Also the fact that he seemed to consider kidnapping Ren or any third person against his code of honour or something indicated that he's not a heartless assassin or anything . I decided to make an appearance .  
"Why do you want to challenge her ?"  
His head whipped in my direction and he simultaneously sent multiple wind blades in my direction which I easily dispersed . Since I was a wind contractor , all the wind was under my control ( except those created by youma like Ryuuya's) so any fu-jutsu artist abilities would be pointless against me .  
"You...you're the wind contractor . Are you hear to challenge the slayer too?..."  
Slayer ? I thought he was going to challenge Ayano . Though I have no idea why.  
"...Well , get in line . Ayano kannagi's mine."  
Alright , that line pissed me off ...a bit . I removed the wind he was using to stay in the air and he fell towards the ground but I caught him ( using my wind ) and rose him up to my level.  
"Answer my question ."  
He visibly gulped .  
"A...and the question was...?..."  
"*sigh*Why do you want to challenge her ?...and why do you call her ' slayer '?"  
He seemed confused as if the answers were supposed to be completely obvious .  
"Well, because I want to test my strength against her . I heard that she came back 4 years ago . I thought she was dead so I trained so that I could beat her ."  
I had a Lot of questions but I settled with.  
"Why?."  
"Why ? Because can you imagine the rep I would get if I could defeat the 'crimzon slayer'"He exclaimed .  
"Why do you call her that?"  
"Oh! You probably know her by another name . You are a contractor ,besides, that girl's got a lot of names . I think it's because her true flame is bright crimson , or so I've heard . Can you release me now? ...Please..."  
I was about to ask him something else , but paused when I noticed Ayano's aura appear right above my _New_ apartment before setting of towards the kannagi mansion at an extremely high speed .'how did she know where my new apartment was ?, I only checked in this morning. Ren would probably tell her that I was gone when she gets there ...if she's is looking for me'. I released my hold on the 'challenger's wind and he regained his balance and got ready to hightail it out of there when I asked .  
"Need some help?"  
He turned towards me in confusion which was replaced with indignation.  
"No, I am fully capable of defeating her myself ,...I think,...maybe . Anyway , I heard she never kills a challenger so..."  
"Shut up. I'm not talking about the 'challenge'"  
"Uh!...Then what?..."  
"I could lure her to your position ."  
He seemed pleasantly surprised with was then replaced with suspicion .  
"And in return..."  
"Don't mention me to her . I'll be watching how the fight progresses from a distance ..."  
'...so that I can interfere if she gets too injured' I thought to myself. He gave a feral grin .  
"DEAL!"

Present:-

I sat on the bed thinking about what I saw . Ayano's fighting style was so different from normal . She even face-palmed when he took to the air , as if it was a stupidly obvious move( which it was , still, the old Ayano wouldn't know that). Also , it was as if she expected a challenger , as if it was normal. What the heck is she involved in ? Does Misao know about this stuff ? probably not . Still anything would help considering what I knew now was basically nothing...except that Ayano had an abusive childhood and that she's known among a group of people as a powerful en-jutsu artist going by 'crimson slayer'. That guy said that she 'came back' 4 years ago , the same year I left . 'Was this what she wanted my help with ?...dang , I should've heard her out ' .  
*BANG**BANG*  
"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN , KAZUMA. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE..."  
I got up from the bed slightly surprised . I sensed her walking towards my apartment but I didn't expect her to actually ask ...or well...demand entrance , I guess. Putting on my poker face and keeping my emotions in check . I opened the door to see a steaming , completely dry ,red-headed ex-princess glaring at me before grabbing me by my collar and pushing me into the apartment , her grip never loosening as she kicked the door shut behind her .  
"Wow! Princess , never thought that you'd be so forward ."  
I couldn't help it and I was rewarded for it with a bright blush covering her face as she released her hold on me . It's nice to know that part of her still hasn't changed . She took in a deep breath and looked at me straight in the eye filled with determination . She pointed a finger at me and said ...or demanded.  
"You and me are going to have a talk whether you like it or not . Got it "  
I felt my lips curl into a smirk.  
"Sure thing...princess"


	18. Please stay away

Kazuma's POV:-  
I turned and sat on my bed . There was no reason that I shouldn't be comfortable , right . Ayano simply stood there as if waiting for me to speak .  
"Well... What do wanna chat about , princess?"  
She seemed surprised , then annoyed , then angry and finally finished with releasing a huge sigh and rubbing her temples . Then she let out looked up with an expression clearly saying 'let's just get this over with'.  
"So...you don't have anything to ask me?..."  
She asked , undoubtedly choosing her words carefully , though for what purpose , I still didn't know.  
"Well, I am curious about some things , but nothing specific so..."  
It was a split second change . The second I said that her face went from annoyance and worry to purely uncaring , as if I had just blown my one chance to explain myself. She reminded me of the time we fought against Misao . When I said that I still wanted her alive , she turned off all her emotions and began to relentlessly attack the dragon-like creature . Only this time , I was the enemy. I admit , that stung a bit. She spoke , but her voice was hollow .  
"*heh* so you don't have anything to ask ?..."  
My eyes narrowed but I stuck through with my poker-face.  
"Nope ..."  
Normally , I would have stopped with that . I would have listened to my head and pushed her away , just like I always had . But...now that she was pushing me away , my heart , which had grown desperate after four years , managed to force the words out of my mouth when I saw the flash of hidden pain pass through her seemingly dead eyes.  
"...after all , I don't want you to tell me anything you don't want to."  
I watched her as her face turned from neutral to shocked , a faint blush forming on her cheek . But I almost lost it when I saw her next reaction . She smiled... Not in the 'I'm happy ' way but in the ' this is enough for me' way. It was almost as if she was saying ' you don't want to know , good. Then I don't have to tell you '. She turned and headed to the door . My entire body wanted to launch forward and grab her . I felt like letting her go now meant loosing her . But... I stayed put as she reached the door and just before she left , she said .  
"You know , next time you help lead me to someone who wants to fight me , try to find someone stronger "  
I don't know what happened . One second I was on the bed and the next , I had reached Ayano and turning her to face me , I closed the door behind her and pinned her hands against it . Her face showed a bright red blush and she froze . No struggle , no threats , no fire , just...froze almost as if ...from ..fear...  
"I only helped him because I wanted to be there if things got messy."  
Clear-cut but at the same time...unnecessary . 4 years ago , if something like this were to occur , I would deny any possible reasoning that indicates that she was important to me . I would do my best to push her away but now it's like I'm scared to loose her..., ironic , isn't it? . But at that moment ,I didn't care if I seemed nice or out-of-character . I spend the last 2 years wondering how I would face her and I came to a decision .Whether I get hurt or not didn't matter , I wasn't going to let the past keep hold me down anymore . Ayano was in shock , that much was evident on her face , her lips parted and her eyes widened. She stared at me for a while . Her gaze never leaving mine , then a strange reaction occurred ,her expression softened for two seconds before her head shot up in fear and a gasp left her lips . It was a split-second thing , but I saw it . Something flashed across her eyes , something that kept her from giving in to me . A memory , an idea , an assumption , I didn't have any idea what , something was holding her back .She began to struggle but I held my grip firmly .  
"...Let...let me go."  
She said in a shaky voice , no longer filled with confidence, just desperation . I almost complied.  
"Why?"  
It may have been arrogant or even hypocritical to ask that but we both knew that it was a valid question ,...( why can't you accept this? What's holding you back? What's happened ? ...these were just a few variants )...at least it was to me . She seemed to consider her words , something not normally done by her . She clenched her teeth and I immediately knew that anything she would say would be nothing but a lie . She looked me straight in the eye , her eyes held pure determination ,as if this was a life or death matter, and ...anger.  
"You think you can just waltz back here and expect me to pretend that you didn't ditch me ..."  
My resolve was weakening . You can't demand answers you don't deserve to know...and she knew that.  
"...you know that I would have Never asked You for help unless it was something big but you were too busy with a Slut to Even Say Goodbye. **WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO EVEN ANSWER THAT QUESTION ?**..."  
It was simple . I had betrayed her trust and she was hurt and angry . It was simple and it was true but...it was not the reason. ...there...was something else.  
I released her hands but I kept my eyes on hers , the person who looked away was Ayano as she walked towards the door but just as she reached it , she said.  
"I've changed , Kazuma . I'm no longer the innocent , little , hot-headed...prin...cess anymore . It's ...it's best if...you...stay away from me "  
I noticed her hesitation at 'princess' . At that moment , I could never have imagined the real reason behind it.  
"That girl you saw me with was a contact and I was only getting information from her ..."  
Ayano didn't move , she didn't even turn to face me . She just stood there.  
"...you don't have to..."  
She began  
"I want to..."  
And she was silent again  
"...She sent me a photo of lapis standing near the remnants of the place where Tsu-ling and I lived ..."  
She flinched but didn't make a move .  
"...the last train to the place was to depart that night , so I had to leave immediately ...and Ayano , it's true that I wrote some stupid letters for you and Ren but I was still going to say goodbye ..."  
Her head snapped up , but she still didn't turn . I heard her inhale sharply.  
"...I wanted to , but ...you had seen me with my contact and was probably not in the best condition to hear that I was leaving ..."  
I walked closer to her till I was right behind her .  
"...heck, you even started talking trash about I was sick of having you as my partner...though that's still not any excuse..."  
I wrapped my arm over her eyes . I could feel her tears through the fabric . I knew that she didn't want me to see her right then. I lowered my lips to her ear and said two words that I have Never ever spoken with seriousness before.  
"...all I can say is ' I'm sorry.'"  
Her hands grabbed my arm and she turned to face me tears ...evaporated from her face , but all I could focus on was the immense confusion and worry in her eyes .  
"Why?..."  
She asked as if she just couldn't believe something so horrible could happen ...well , that was a bit insulting.  
"...WHY NOW?..."  
My eyes widened . Why now? Why not before? Why not when I didn't have to push you away? Her words seemed to form the same question I had asked so many times before , but the answers just wouldn't come to my mind. _Why ...not_?.  
".. STAY...STAY...PLEASE ..."  
It was almost as if she was begging me . I just wanted to hold her , but I knew that wouldn't help . After all , I caused this . And I had a feeling that she wasn't asking me to stay .  
"...please just...just _stay_ ..._**away from me**_..."  
She was shaking but all I saw was concern ...for me . She was pushing me away...for my sake . But...why?.  
".. I'm glad you left ..."  
what?  
"...and... I understand that you had to ..I just...if you get involved in this craziness , you ..your going to be hurt in the end and I don't mean physically..."  
It was obvious that she knew that I had feelings for her , though not as obvious as her feelings for me had been . I knew she had changed but her reactions showed that those feelings were still there . So I said something that made it very clear that I was serious .  
"Right now , the only people who could would me in that manner are Ren ...and you"  
Her eyes showed a happiness which was clouded with sorrow and worry .  
"I know..."  
It was faint but I heard it . She knew I would.  
"...that's why I'm telling to to stay away . You'll only get hurt ...please, Please , for once in your life,PLEASE JUST LISTEN."  
She then clamped her mouth as if she had crossed some line , looked at me with tears at the edge of her eyes and then ...she ran. She ran while I just stood there wondering what the heck I should do . Giving up on her was something I had tried , staying away from her for 4 years , I had realised that that was not an option . Heck , that was when I even realised how much I needed her...but.  
She had looked at me with such desperation that I felt compelled to listen . I felt that if it meant easing her pain even in the slightest , then it would be something I could do . But unfortunately ..., I was much too selfish for that.


	19. Taichi and Ayano's first meeting:-1

Flashback :-

Taichi's POV:-

'_I hate this' _

I thought as I stood by the street with some other small kids with bowls in our hands as we begged trying to capture the attention of some tender-hearted person passing by.

'_I hate this life'_

Across the street stood a man in his 30's smoking a cigarette while making sure none of us ran off. Some have tried ,but they were always caught and as punishment , let's just say , they aroused more sympathy than others .

'_I refuse to live like this'_

Me and the other kids go to , or we're led to a beaten down hut when the sun goes down and after taking the money we got that day ,we're given a bit of food before being sent off to sleep . Next day , it happens all over again.

'_I __**Won't**__ live like this_'

I'm a 7 year old kid. Unlike other kids who were abandoned or kidnapped , I was an orphan living with my uncle and aunty , my uncle was a drunk and my aunt only took me in for a share of my parents inheritance , but I was an unwanted burden and they locked me out of the house one night when I spoke my mind to them...and that's ...when I met him.  
He was tall and bulky and told me to call him pops . He offered me a way of living and like a fool ...I accepted ...this wasn't living .

.

Today , we're near a huge compound , the man in charge of us said it belonged to some super rich guys called the 'kannagis'. They're compound was huge and the wall extended into a thick undergrowth which seemed to lead to a forest . A forest for a backyard .wow.

A kid tried to run away that day ,that kid was me . I dived into the bushes and ran , just ran . I didn't think they would notice since they were too busy watching a wealthy-looking man come out of the compound. I was wrong .After a few minutes , I heard them follow .

"BRAT, WHEN WE CATCH YOU , YOU'LL BE BEGGING WITHOUT A LEG"

They meant it, I've seen it myself .But I still ran , I ran and ran until they're voices faded away and then , I stopped . A dead end .The only thing in front of me was a cliff . I went to the edge and looked down . Chances of survival , zero.  
I thought over the reasons I have to live . I found none . I would get caught and made so that I could never walk again or rather I would be made so that I could arouse more sympathy , more money ...for them. Was life worth it ? No , not to me. I extended my foot to the edge thinking of nothing more than how I would escape when suddenly ,two small hands grabbed my shirt and pulled me back causing me to land with a *off*.

"Hey! That's dangerous , you know ."

I looked at the owner of the shrill voice to see a girl with red hair dusting herself off while having a frown on her face . I was about to yell saying that she shouldn't have bothered , but I was shocked to silence . Her clothes were ...burned , I think , and so were mayor parts of her body . She was covered in bruises and her eyes seemed dead , as if the world could end and she wouldn't care . I know I wouldn't . She looked at me and said .

"You weren't trying to kill yourself , were you ?"

I quickly looked straight at her with a face of anger .

" AND WHAT IF I WAS ? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ..."

She seemed shocked at my outburst , then her face darkened and a vein popped on her forehead .

"HEY ,YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL , YOU KNOW"

I simply looked away with a admittedly arrogant

"Whatever ..Who are you anyway?"

She crossed her arms over her chest .

"I should be the one asking you that .My names Ayano , Ayano kannagi and you're trespassing into kannagi grounds .Unless you leave , I'll be forced to call the guards "

I snorted.

"And what ? They'll kick me out ?or will they put me in prison ?..."

I said getting up and walking back to the ledge .

"...if only kids my age could get thrown in prison, then I would have gotten myself arrested a long time ago ..."

She didn't say anything , she just stood there and listened. It felt nice to let everything out .

"...Living like this ...is the same as being dead ."

"Let's make a deal ..."

I turned around to face her , surprised at her words . She looked at me with an understanding look than seemed out of place in a face so young .

"You want to die cause you just can't take how miserable your life is . Instead of fighting , you just want to give up , right ."Her voice was serious and accusing as if that was the most pathetic thing she could imagine .

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH !DON'T ACT SO SMART."

"But I'm right ,aren't I ?"

I couldn't reply , what could I say ?.

"I saw your reaction when you heard my name , you probably think that I'm some spoiled rich kid that doesn't have any idea about how horrible life can be ..."

Once again , no reply came .

"...Right again ,huh"

I looked away .  
"Shut up!"

"Let's have a deal."

I turned back to face her , she seemed determined or scared , or maybe both .

"We both complain about how miserable our lives are and the whose life is most miserable gets to kill him or herself and the other person can't interfere . Deal?"

I was dumbfounded and a bit embarrassed at the thought 'Easy win' that passed through my head .

"What the..."

Suddenly shouts were heard .

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN 10 SECONDS ,I'LL CUT OFF BOTH YOUR LEGS , YOU LITTLE BRAT ."

I saw her look at me , I knew my face showed terror and fear and my feet inched closer to the cliff . Her eyes narrowed as she whispered.

"So that's why..."

I whipped my head towards her , my face full with concern . She seemed startled .

"Leave."

"What?"Her shock was replaced with confusion .

"If they catch you ,they'll make you into a beggar as well or hold you for ransom . Run away now, I'll lead him away"

She was frozen . Her face showed an unrecognisable expression .Her lips moved slowly shaking as if in unbelief .

"Yo...you're wo...worried about m..me?"

I looked straight into her eyes ...

"I don't want anyone else to live like this ."

...and I set off towards the voice .

"FIVE"

I wonder how I'll move with no legs .

"FOUR"

Oh well! I'll find some way .Guess I'll use my hands.

"THRE...uh"

I could see him a distance away . He seemed anxious and was talking to someone .Suddenly two small hands clapped my mouth and pulled me to the side with a force that hands that small should not possess .

*uff*

"Shhh! be quiet."

I knew that voice , after all I only heard it about 5 seconds ago.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked instinctively lowering my voice to wishpers .

"Preventing you from getting caught for trespassing , duh. Now shut up."

I did just that and listened to what they were saying.

**_A.N:-_**

**_I'm soo sorry for not updating but I truly have No time . Still I had this random two-chap flashback in my documents folder so I thought 'well, might as well load it '. Don't know when the next will come . Seriously busy and parents are even more 'no fun stuff' right know ( I didn't think it was possible ). These two chaps will tell about the beginning of Ayano's and Taichi's friendship. Hope you like. Sorry again and thanks sooo much for all the reviews and faves ._**


	20. Taichi and Ayano's first meeting:-2

"You are trespassing into kannagi territory , are you aware of the consequences?"  
The person who said that had a harsh voice filled with authority.  
"Chill,You won't get no trouble from me ,uh, I'm just looking for a kid that ran off."  
"A Kid?..."  
His voice turned darker .I say the kannagi girl's hand roll into a fist from the conner of my eye, she was trembling . 'was he the one that hurt her?' I wanted to ask , but silence was diamond right now.  
"Y..Ye...yeah , little brat took off ...and I was looking for...hi..him , I swear."  
"Him?..."  
"Yah , a little boy ,blond , has blue eyes ..."  
"Leave now ."  
It was not a request, it was a command ...and he knew it. I felt a tug at my sleeve and turned to see the girl,...um...Ayano signal me to follow her , her finger on her lips showing that I should be quiet. I didn't protest and followed her lead . Meanwhile , the guy that was chasing me had left or rather,...was leaving . A few seconds later , we were just a small distance away when ...  
"Ayano, I know you are there so come out."  
It was the same man. I saw her stiffen and fear filled her eyes. There was almost no doubt remaining on weather he was or was not the one who hurt this little girl so much but she soon calmed down and continued walking when that same voice thundered .  
"Let me rephrase , Come out now and I will not have to resort to more...drastic methods..."  
She stood frozen then turned to me with a very , Very fake smile and said pointing to a side of the forest. The same side she was going.  
"Go"  
Then she shot past me and entered the view of that man. I watched that man smirk and say looking in my direction despite the fact that I was hidden .  
"Good girl. You know trespassers aren't treated kindly."  
The realisation hit me like a tidal wave. He knows I'm here. He used Me to get to Her .but...why?...rather ,...why did she go? I'm a nobody. We only met a few minutes ago. I turned to see him grab her by the hair and drag her off saying .  
"You will be punished for your arrogance, Brat"  
My feet turned and I barely went two steps towards them before my path was blocked ...by fire. A pillar of flames stood in my path. It appeared out of nowhere . And in a few seconds it disappeared and along with it , so did they. They were nowhere to be seen. I wanted to shout her name but I knew I wouldn't get any reply...just trouble . I looked in the direction she pointed , my mind clouded with questions. What was he doing to her? Why? Wasn't she a member of the kannagi's ? Shouldn't she be protected? Why ...why did she help me? ... I looked towards the path where I came from, where the cliff was . I remembered what I was going to do . I almost jumped... She...saved me.  
I heard footsteps coming closer. A while ago , I didn't care if I even died . Heck, I wanted to die . The footsteps were getting closer , if I stay here, I would be caught. I looked ahead towards the direction she told me to go...'So many questions...'  
...and I began to run ...as fast as I could.  
'...and for the answers ...I have to live. Just ...just until I get the answers'. I wanted to see her, help her , ask her why she did that, yell at her for doing that... And I wanted to pay her back. For the first time in a long time, no matter how long or how short a time this feeling would last... I wanted ...to live.  
I ran and ran until I came to a dead end , a mountain or a rock-hill , I guess. I looked around panicking and noticed something...a hole. I went towards it and saw that there was indeed a hole in the rock. A small one , but big enough for a kid like me...or her. I heard the footsteps come closer and I dashed into the hole. The walls of that small gap seemed smooth , like someone ...made them , and I don't mean nature . The footsteps came closer and I squeezed myself in as hard as I could , desperately hoping that they wouldn't find me...and suddenly, I fell. No , not I fell down a cliff or had a long drop. Simply put, I was pushing myself into the rock as hard as I could and suddenly ...there was no rock...and I fell ...on my butt. 'Ouch'.  
It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing ...but I could smell something and it smelled delicious . Following my nose , I tripped over multiple things multiple times before giving up and not getting up from the flat-on-the-face position my previous try at walking in pitch darkness got me...then my stomach let out a growl and I continued . Only because I didn't want someone complaining about a growling rock. Suddenly , my feet made contact with something soft ...and covered in plastic . I bend down and took it in my hand and sniffed . Yup, that was it. The smell of a bakery good which I have never tasted but have often drooled over when we begged near bakeries . I didn't know what it was but before my mind could register it, my hands had unwrapped the plastic and popped the piece of who-knows-what into my mouth and my mouth had savoured the taste for two seconds before swallowing it...  
Then, it crossed my mind that maybe I shouldn't have done that . I took another step , tripped over the plastic and fell again ...only this time , I fell unconscious as well. Not sure why , maybe the sharp pain that I felt on the back of my head as my head made contact with the ground had something to do with it? ...Who knows?

.  
_Cold_...it was cold. I woke up to find the room lit but there were no tube lights or anything . Just two candles, one on each side of the room.  
"Finally awake ? wow ! you were out like a light"  
My eyes shot open and I got up fast . Too fast as my head began to spin and I immediately fell back down.  
"Woah ..."  
I looked up to see the red-headed girl,...Aya...Ayano ...yeah, that's it. She was ripping bandages and wrapping them around her leg. There was a Nasty bruise on her face, a little girl's face . She looked up to see me staring and gave a smile so honest that I twitched . Seriously though , how can someone so battered up smile so ...happily ...maybe I'm just bad at reading people.  
"Don't worry..."  
My eyes narrowed . If she was going to say something like 'I'm fine' or 'this is nothing' I'll...  
"...I'm used to it."

"Who was that man?"  
She tied up the bandage and got stretched . Then with a satisfied look went to a bag-pack that may or may not have been one of the things I tripped over.  
"Knowing isn't going to do you any good."  
She opened the bag, not even looking at me as she said that .  
"Why don't you tell your family? They'll protect you."  
At this , she let out a sarcastic laugh with dry humour.  
"Yeah right... The only person I can rely on is myself . My family is...otherwise occupied."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"occu...wha..?"  
She looked at me with a small smile as she kept an ice pack on her bruise .  
"occupied, it means he's too busy with other stuff ."  
"He?.."  
"My dad...he's the only one I consider family . Well, him and two of my cousins . The rest either want to use me or get rid of me."  
I could tell that she was trying to shut up but I became single-minded when I saw her toss a packet out of the bag towards me . I didn't what it was , but I knew it was food and I wanted it...badly. Then, I noticed that I was still lying on the ground . Propping myself up by my elbows , I took the packet and unwrapped it , then looked at her to see if it was okay . She wasn't paying attention to me , but was eating a similar thing while staring blankly at a hole in the wall. Probably the same one I came here through . I quickly swallowed the food and said thanks. She looked at me and said.  
"So , who won the bet?"  
"Huh..."  
I looked at her . She had a defeated look on her face . I don't know why but that look Did Not suit her At All.  
"You don't have to tell me your story . Just answer truthfully , whose life sucks more."  
My eyes widened as I realised what she was talking about.

'_We both complain about how miserable our lives are and the whose life is most miserable gets to kill him or herself and the other person can't interfere . Deal?'_

"What do you mean? You were serious ?..."  
What the... Did she really want to die?.  
"Of course , why do you think I was at the cliff in the first place?"  
I eyes widened and I sucked in a large amount of air trying to wrap me head around this. This girl had everything and she wanted to die ... On the other hand , she's being hurt , but if she tells her dad , then that's problem solved too right? So ...why ? ...how could she...?..."  
"My dad is the head of the kannagi's ..."  
My eyes shot up.  
"...but he's too busy for me... My mom's ...dead? ...I don't know myself but she's ...gone...my brothers hate me being the new successor , rather , they're jealous..."  
She looked at me , her eyes were dead . So different from what I had seen before. Hopeless .  
"So, do I win..?.."  
I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to tell her to go ahead and die . How could I do that ? Suddenly an idea came my mind. She looks like the prideful type.

"So basically,You want to die cause you just can't take how miserable your life is . Instead of fighting , you just want to give up , right ?..."

I asked . They were the same words she said to me. Her reaction was ...unexpected. Her eyes widened and then narrowed and she shot up, annoyance evident in every bit of expression she had.

"THE **HECK**, YOU DID NOT JUST USE MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME ,...ME. **_LISTEN BUSTER!_** AT LEAST ,YOU'RE FREE TO DO WHAT YOU WANT INSTEAD OF BEING FORCED TO BE SOME PERFECT LITTLE **PRINCESS** THAT YOU COULD NEVER BE WHILE YOUR UNCLES TORTURE YOU TO GET YOUR OBEDIENCE AND THREATEN TO CHASE YOUR DAD OUT OF THE FAMILY IF YOU SAID ANYTHING . I CAN'T SAY **ANYTHING** TO **ANYONE** . **YOU** DO NOT HAVE **ANY** RIGHT TO JUDGE **ME**, _**GOT IT**_?"  
She said or ...shouted , the end of the shout-out met with me covering in fear and sympathy of the beast in front on me who was glaring at me and poking me in the ribs...Hard.  
"I said'**_ ._**?."  
I quickly nodded and she moved away from me with a huff and crossed her arms . Wow! Talk about mood swings .  
"I...I don't think you should give up..."  
She looked at me with a face of annoyance . Something told me that making her angry would be very bad but...I wasn't scared ...not in the least. She let out a sigh.  
"I know...I wasn't really planning to."  
I raised one of my eyebrows and gave a Very suspicious look . She snorted and raised her fist.  
"You really think I would give those bloody , selfish imbeciles the satisfaction of killing myself. No way , I'll take everything they've got and I'll become so strong that they can never take advantage of me using my cousins or my dad again. I'll become strong enough to protect everyone ."  
I smiled , still confused though .  
"Then why did you make the bet?"  
She turned towards me with a sheepish smile.  
"Well, I figured if you saw how horrible my life is , you wouldn't hate your's so much ..."  
Wait a min...WHAT?..she gave me a heart-attack for nothing.  
"...although , I admit ...I have considered it. But suicide is a cowards way out . I'll fight till the end."  
She said fist-pumping the air.  
"You know , you did save my life..."  
She looked towards me with confusion.  
"...so how about, as payback ,...I'll help you fight."  
Her eyes widened and tears began to form and being a normal boy, I began to panic.  
"Hey!wait? Don't cry..."  
"I'M NOT CRYING"

"yes , you are."

"NO.I' "  
"ALRIGHT THEN, STOP SPILLING WATER FROM YOUR EYES."  
We both shut up and and stared at each other .  
"Um...forget I said that ,Kay?"  
Instead of replying , she broke out laughing. She was so ...transparent with her emotions . In a few seconds , I joined her.  
After we calmed down , I extended my hand to her.  
"So...friends?"  
She got up and turned around .  
"Being friends with isn't really ...smart. Or safe."  
I got up and turned her around by her shoulders and offered my hand again .  
"If it weren't for you, I'd already be dead. So that's not a problem . Plus even if there's nothing I can do to pay you back for saving me from death and living a dead life , at least you can vent out you frustrations at me . Plus you have to take responsibility for me living , so you can't ditch me and well, I'm not really a smart guy . Therefore, I'm asking you one more time...friends?"  
She looked at me with pure disbelief in her eyes witch turned into happiness and then worry.  
"I won't regret this even if I die in two minutes."  
I said. She hesitantly took my hand and then a big smile broke across her face and she replied .  
"Friends."

**_A.N:-_**

**_And this is how Ayano and Taichi first met . The story will continue from where it left of from the next chap . All the reviews helped motivate me to finish this.(WARNING:-I'm seriously occupied with real life now , so I apologise iad advance if updates take too much time.)_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL._**

**_PEACE ON EARTH AND GOOD WILL TO ALL MINKIND._**

**_P.S:- Thanks for all the support._**

**_P.P.S:-Please review._**


	21. Let it out

Cristy's POV:-

I was waiting at our boarding house for any new information but the door never opened . The boarding house is where me , Taichi , Joe and Steph lived . Joe's parents died in a war and he helped Steph run away from hers . Taichi was kicked out of his house and forced to work till he met Ayano who helped him to live until Ayano was scouted by one of the heads and Taichi refused to leave her side . So he lives here now since he was allowed and it's more comfortable than his usual living arrangements. I was more or less brought here to help with technical things since I'm kind of a geek and I also help heal these guys when they return injured from missions . I can fight too but...I prefer not to and everyone accepts that . Apart from us , the only person living here is an old woman who Ayano calls 'bloody old crone ' . She's a powerful en-just du artist who trained Ayano before Ayano's memories were sealed . Ayano tends to come here a lot these days cause it's one of the few places where she doesn't have to keep up her 'kannagi princess' act . Even if she gave up her title , she still has her last name .  
'I wonder how her talk with Kazuma went . I hope she's okay . Sometimes I wish that she really did tell him about all this . He's a contractor so it's not like he can't get involved and also the battlefield where Taka died seems like its being used too and the last thing she needs is to be reminded of Taka ...again.'  
Just when I was going to go to bed , a small creaking sound was heard . My eyes widened as the door opened to reveal a soaking wet Ayano . Her spiritual presence was hidden meaning she was still on alert but _**Ayano Kannag**_i Does Not get Wet . Not unless she wants to .  
"Ayano-chan , what happened?"  
She turned to face me with a sad smile and an old emotion in her eyes and I immediately knew that it was about Kazuma .

'I shouldn't have told her to talk to him , what the heck happened between them?'

"Ah , Cris . You know where Taichi's at ?"  
I felt a pang in my heart , of course I wanted to help but right now , she probably needed her best friend.  
"Um...not really. You can try his phone if you want . What do you need him for?"  
"I wanna spar ..."  
I blinked as the water slowly evaporated from her body . She went to the couch and dropped flat on it covering her eyes with her hands.  
"Spar?..."  
"I want to release my pent up emotions and he's the least breakable thing that moves."  
I simply looked at the back of the couch with a blank expression . Ayano and Taichi were the best team ever. They've been friends since they were young and always trained together despite the fact that she was an kannagi en-jutsu artist and he was a no-name fu-jutsu artist . Neither of them cared for that kind of stuff and they were both the strongest spirit-users once . Though now , Ayano's kind of conditioning her body into top form again through severe training since she kind of lost her large amount of natural spirit-energy before her memories were taken . It's actually the reason why she was made to forget us in the first place, while Taichi's become even stronger than he was during the last battle Ayano fought with us before sacrificing her uncannily large spiritual power . Nonetheless , he's still currently the only one ( apart from Ayano's sensai ) who can take on her full force attacks head on ( Joe and Steph probably could but they dont even try since its a big risk ) and at the rate Ayano's going they'll be equals soon .She has already reached Joe's and Steph's level in 4 years and trust me , that's saying something . But they're still the best team , completely in synch with each other . They're time together is probably why Ayano found it so easy to adjust to fighting with a fu-jutsu artist when Kazuma became her bodyguard . The kannagi heads were a bit suspicious since according to records , she's never fought alongside a fu-jutsu artist before , but fortunately they dropped it . After all , even if her mind forgot her time with us , her body didn't .  
I walked up to her and kneeled down beside her . Her hands still covered her eyes but I knew she could sense me .  
"Ayano-chan, if you want to talk ...I will listen."  
She turned her head towards me and lowered one of her hands. When I saw her eyes , I wanted to cry, this was my fault. I told her to talk to him. What the heck happened ? A sad smile came on her face and her eyes softened . She put her hand on my head and said.  
"Thanks Cris..."  
I lowered my head , feeling ashamed at how useless I was.  
"He saw me fight..."  
My head shot up and my eyes widened but her's were closed. I didn't saw a word . I just listened.  
"...he ...helped lure me to a challenger. I won...but ...he saw me . He...he knows...I've .. that I'm not...the girl he once knew..."  
A chuckle escaped her lips and a few tears escaped her eyes.  
"...but the funniest thing is... He ...he called me His princess..."  
My eyes grew wide. no,No,NO. not now , not again.  
"...and ...*heh* he tried that arrogant act , just like I expected ,but...he lost it..."  
I didn't say a word , honestly though ...what could I say ? All I knew was ...  
"He became Anxious, _Kazuma_ became anxious and the things he said...I almost caved...but just when I felt like giving in... I ...I saw ...I saw Taka ..."  
...this was bad . Ayano's hands were trembling , the tears were flowing faster , her whole body was shaking slightly.  
"...it was like it was just yesterday , I remembered...I remembered his face ...I remembered him on the ground , lying in a pool of his own blood , a hole in the middle of his stomach ...looking at me..."  
I was crying , I don't know when the tears began to fall , I held her hand as hard as I could , I couldn't stand it , it hurt to see her like this , and if it hurts so much for me...I can't imagine how it was for her.  
"..smiling at me ...at the reason ...for his death."  
"No.."  
Ayano stopped speaking and opened her eyes a little and then her eyes shot open at the sight of me trying to hold back my sobs.  
"Cris..."  
"**NO**...**_You're wrong_**. Taka never blamed you. No one blames you except yourself."  
She looked at me with sad eyes and then turned, lowering her head.  
"That doesn't chance the fact that if I wasn't there , he would still be alive."  
I couldn't reply . It was true . Taka died for her ...even though he said he would never throw his life away for someone else . At that moment ...he did...and he did it without a second thought .  
"You would have done the same for him, wouldn't you?..."  
No reply, it was true though . Because of the kannagi's experiment on her when she was young . Ayano was always reckless , never caring whether she was hurt ...or worse.

"And if you had , would you want him to blame himself ?.."  
Her head whipped in my direction . Her tears already dried and her eyes redder than usual.  
"OF COUSE NOT, BUT..."  
I smiled at her . No matter what she never gave up , never ...sometimes I feel that she was better off not remembering . We've seen how...happy she was like that.  
"...but ...Kazuma...he..."  
A blush was on her face and her eyes were flooded with worry .  
"He admitted it , didn't he ? ... He accepted...that he's in love with you..."  
Her blush darkened and she shot up from the couch.  
"He never actually said it . Implied , it was only _im-plied_..."  
She shouted with a red face while I was stuck wide-eyed beside the couch staring at her . Can you blame me , she was crying , like, 20 seconds ago.  
"...his implications can mean anything , ANYTHING . So no confession or anything took place alright ..."  
"Confess...WHAT?"  
Me and Ayano turned to see Taichi (completely dry) gaping at the doorway.I tried to cover for her but...  
"Taichi, Ayano getting confessions is quite normal right ,hah hah..."  
"Yeah , but Ayano wouldn't blush if a stranger ... OH MY *^+ # KAZUMA CONFESSED TO YOU?"  
...Taichi knows her too well and Ayano was turning more red by the second.  
"NO, HE DIDN'T ."  
"THEN YOU CONFESSED TO HIM .?"  
"OF COUSE NOT."  
Enter Seraphinah (Also completely dry)  
"Woah!woah! Something hot happen that Ayano doesn't wanna share ..."  
"WHA...WHAT'S WITH THAT TONE , HUH..NO...NOTHING HAPPENED, I MEAN ,NOT NOTHING BUT..."  
"OOOH ! COME ON , COME ON . SPILL IT AYANO? NOTHING, REALLY?..."  
"WHAT THE ...I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP A DISTANCE FROM HIM...YOU LIED TO ME ?"  
"NO , I..."  
"HAH, SO SOMETHING DID HAPPEN ."  
"I WAS ANSWERING TAICHI."  
I was watching as Ayano became more and more grilled, flustered and agitated and quickly ran outside the house passing Joe (slightly soaked) as he entered , saw what was happening and ran straight back out shouting.  
"HIT THE DECK, SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"  
"**SHUT UP, SHUT UP , SHUT THE F*CK UUUUUUUUPPP...**"

.

That night was spent rebuilding the remains of the front of the house . We had to wait for it to cool before we started . Ayano went back to the kannagi mansion ( First time she appreciated having a curfew) and the rest of us were working under the watchful eye of the sensai. As I watched , I couldn't help wonder . 'To think I only wanted to comfort her ...'  
"WATCH OUT, THE ROOF'S CAVING"  
I looked up and felt myself being lifted away and the place I was standing was coved by bricks.  
"You okay?"  
"Ye...yeah"  
I was in Taichi's arms . He managed to get me out of the way . I got down when he lowered us to the ground and left .  
"...next time, I'll just leave it to you."  
"Did you say something ,Cris?"  
I looked up with a weary smile.  
"No , never mind..."  
How did it end up like this?


	22. Finish saying goodbye

The next morning, the birds were singing , the old people were drinking their lifesaver(coffee ) , the wind-contractor was travelling to meet an ex-kannagi and the ex-kannagi heiress was mutilating a number of youmas. Ah, the peaceful morning.  
"DIE , YOU TRASH."  
Ayano shouted as she sent a blast of fire toward the last youma . It was agile and kept dodging her attacks. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem for her but this time ...  
"NEE-SAN, WATCH OUT!"  
...she had company. The youma launched itself up and over her landing behind her. Ayano wasn't being serious , she was actually trying to give Ren the most possible training and Ren , being who he is ...  
"NEE-SAN!...ENRIHA MATERIALISE!"  
...always learns better with field practice. Ayano stood still allowing the youma an opening. It was too focused on her to notice the current heir launch himself behind it and bring enriha down on it cutting it right down the middle. Ren stood up straight ...  
"Wow, good job Ren ."  
...and glared at Ayano . That caught her off guard .  
"Good job,GOOD JOB. That was a complete fluke . It was too concentrated on you because YOU LET IT GET TOO CLOSE. What if I was too slow to react , you would've ..."  
"But you weren't .."  
"But if I was.."  
"But you weren't . You know Ren , you need to stop putting yourself down. Trust me, you dad and the elders will cover that part for you."  
Ren knew that Ayano was putting herself in danger to give him openings . This mission was too difficult for just him but since Ayano became fully capable of handling high-end missions , they send him with her for field-practice. He hated how she left the kill-shots and major hits for him while leaving herself vulnerable . If he was too late in his reactions , then...  
Ren felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ayano looking at him with understanding and simply say.  
"You pulled through , Ren ...every time ."  
He simply smiled and placed his left hand over hers, the other one still holding enriha .  
"Yeah,...thanks nee-sama."

.  
Back at the mansion:-  
"We're back."  
Jugo looked up from his place in the meeting room .  
"So, how was your mission?"  
"Okay, I guess."  
"Piece of cake...great , now I want cake"  
Jugo looked over them. Ren was panting slightly , covered in small bruises and parts of his clothes were ripped while Ayano was , though also wounded , had significantly less number of injuries and her clothes were intact though crumbled. A proud smile graced his lips. He had always known Ayano to be holding back her true potential because of her hatred for her title, but now that the title of heir is no longer hers , everyone is beginning to realise just how much there really is to his daughter .  
"Breakfast is at the table . Go eat and get ready."  
"Yes, Jugo-sama."  
Said Ren bowing and then making his way to the dining room before turning around to see Ayano standing on the spot . She made a motion with her hands , telling him to go. Ren was curious but his hunger was more dominant with his decision-making and he went on his way.  
Ayano looked at his departing figure and smiled marvelling at how much he's grown , and not just physically.  
"I presume that you have something to say to me ...Ayano"  
Ayano turned to face her dad, the smile turning weary . She realised that her father , though old ,still had many years ahead of him...she wonders Howe he'll spend those years.  
"Yes...father."  
Ayano went inside and closed the door . She stood there for a while , not knowing how to tell him what he deserves to know and still keep the details away. Kazuma's return means that privacy would be scarce from now , so she had to say it ,tell him ,now,...somehow , but how?  
"Ayano..."  
Ayano turned to face her father , confusion etched into her features with turned to surprise at the sight of that calm, understanding, caring smile that she hasn't seen for so long . It was a smile of a father ,...not a clan-head . He patted the place next to him and Ayano went . She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him and he responded in kind.  
"...just say it, sweetheart . I won't demand any reasoning."  
A small laugh escaped her lips.  
"You're talking like you know what's going on.."  
He removed his arms and brushed her face with his hand .  
"I'm your father ,...and even though I haven't acted like it . I know you. I know that you always hated the being forced to become someone you're not . I hated it too...but"  
Ayano looked at him , her eyes were not as open to the world as usual but a secret was held and Jugo knew that it was a big one.  
"...I always believed in you and loved you. Always have , always will."  
Ayano closed her eyes , relishing in the warmth of her father's hand . She took a breath and sat down in front of him , placing her hand upon hers. She opened her eyes and looked at him with full seriousness.  
"Father...I want to,...no...I am going to leave the clan, permanently."  
Jugo's eyes widened . He prepared himself for the worst but this ...the finality in her voice added to the desperation for his understanding.  
"May I ask ...why?"  
Ayano turned her head away...and Jugo understood.  
"Please tell me one thing Ayano ,...and know that whatever your answer may be , I approve in your decision provided it is yours alone..."  
"It is."  
There was no hesitation in her reply and Jugo let out a sigh of relief. The finality in her voice indicated that she was never coming back ...but he still had to ask.  
"Is there _any_ chance of _any_ of us **Ever** seeing you _**Anywhere**_ after that?"  
Ayano's eyes widened as she realised what he was implying . She thought she could just leave him with the illusion that she was somewhere but she couldn't . He knew ...and she had to confirm it for him.  
"No."  
Jugo leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Tears sprung to her eyes at the action. The love of a father was one she always had but could never be shown because of their duties . Ayano launched herself to her dad wrapping her arms around him and silent sobs shook her body.  
"When?"  
"I don't know...daddy. I don't know... Please.."  
Jugo patted her hair.  
"Don't worry . I won't say a thing."  
"Daddy..."  
"Yeah.."  
"...I love you."  
He kissed her head .  
"I know. I love you too..."  
They parted and he looked at her with pride and care.  
"..you are a wonderful girl . Your mother would have been proud."  
She smiled and wiped away the tears . The joy and relief in her eyes from telling him was obvious and Jugo smiled. She was always an open book when she let her gaurd a knock was heard.  
"Jugo?.."  
"Come in , Genma ."  
Ayano got up and left as Genma entered . He knew his daughter . He always saw through her false smiles but he was never in a position to help her. She was the girl who would take his place and he had to be stern and strict. He always knew that as a young girl, she was involved in some sort of double-life. He could sense her spiritual energy grow but her progress remain small. No one else noticed since it was a unique energy , one he learnt of from her wife who also possessed it. He knew she was holding back her true strength . But two years before kazuma returned , she became agitated , lashing out at even the kannagi elders and screaming at night. He knew that something had happened , something that had wounded her heart . one year later , her special spiritual energy went to practically zero and she began to seriously exert herself during training and missions. And two months before Kazuma's arrival...she changed. It was like she was an innocent , reckless child. The hate, anger and secrets within her ...they vanished and she was cheerful , loud and full of life like she had nothing to hide and no problem in the world . It was a good change but too drastic for it to be normal. She no longer left in the middle of the night or secretly snuck into her room in the random hours of the day with other people, taking something and leaving without letting any one know of her presence. He knew , he always knew .  
When kazuma came, the changes were a bit more obvious but he knew and interfered as much as a silent person could. He didn't only see his daughter but also the young buy chased away from his family. He saw the light in their eyes and he knew that they were good for each other.  
4 years ago, he noticed some changes . Glimpses of her old nature resurfacing and after a while , the happiness in her eyes came back , as pure as usual. When Kazuma left, she handled it quite well but she went back to sneaking around though that started a while before he left too. He never pried , the head having knowledge would compel him to take action and he wanted her to have her freedom .He knew that the change had been undone but he never thought of how much until that day at the meeting , she renounced her title and he knew , something was going to happen . He was prepared . When she suddenly achieved the level to take missions single-handedly, when she began to publicly hang out with someone no one in the clan could find out about, the same boy (the aura and energy signature were the same) who would sneak into the kannagi compound and her room when they were younger , he was happy but expecting ...now he knows the secret. Not all of it but the only one that would have broken his heart if anyone else had told him. One Ayano felt he deserved to know ...and he did. His daughter was...'departing' for good. Jugo had to see to his duties as head but now, no matter what happens , the words have been spoken . It was clear between them. They're goodbyes had been spoken , now all that was left was the departure.

The problem with knowing was that you couldn't do anything about it.


	23. First move

A young boy was sitting cross-legged on the top of a mountain. His silver hair was blowing in the wind . His eyes were closed as he took slow and small breathes . His mind wandered , clearing his thoughts was the main point of meditation after all. He thought of the mission at hand that would be underway in a few hours , of the great uprising that the head has planned , of the latest addition to the team .

_"Who am I ?"_

_"You are a resurrected vessel for great power. Born to serve us ."_

_"I don't remember you ."_

_"Your memories are intact?"_

_"I remember ...a red-haired girl. With tears ...and a smile ...and a dagger ...through my chest...who is she?"_

_"...She is your enemy ...and the reason for your death."_

Him still remembering his past was a possibility that was already met with precautionary actions but the expressions on his face indicated that he had emotions . And emotions were not normally present on these type of people . But he was a special case ,a clone even before his death and now, a resurrected body of his past life. He is not the empty shell they wanted but as long as he complied with their actions, it would not be a problem.

_"I want to meet her."_

_"That would not be a wise move , you are still too weak..."_

_"No...I'm not"_

He still has his trained instincts , his skill with the sword and regular fighting techniques and even his en-jutsu skills .Though his skills were less than perfect ,they were enough to take down twenty well-trained scum in a matter of minutes ...and that was because he was bored and wanted to toy with them . He is too much in sync with his old life. He's dangerous .

_"Fine , you may accompany them in the mission though I make no guarantee that you will see the girl ."_

_"fine, sitting in this dump of a hideout is boring anyway.."_

_Very_ dangerous.

The boy opened his eyes , already having sensed the arrival of an intruder into the area.

"Yo ,everyone's prepped and ready to go , oh leader."

The silver boy stood up and turned to face the very person he was thinking of , wondering whether he was secretly planning something , if he remembered something more than what he let on , if he was using them instead of the other way around. His face was set with a confident smirk that revealed none of the answers the boy was looking for . His wild black hair spiking to his right.

"You need not be sarcastic . My father is your leader , not me"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Your?...not 'our'?"

The silver-haired boy's eyes narrowed and the other boy raised is hands in mock surrender.

"Your pop's got a loud voice. Anyway , what do I call you then, captain?"

"My name is fine..."

He replied as he walked past him towards the meeting point.

"...And you? What do you wish to be called? A new name might help suit your new life"

"My old one's just fine...Ryan"

"Very well then , hurry up...Taka."

.

.

.

.

Misao was at a stream in the forest , collecting water for the plants . Apparently , the water supply was cut off for a month due to repairs. She had been working hard these past few years and she felt happy with the knowledge that she has helped some people. She may not ever be able to fully pay for her crimes ...but at least she was doing something good with her life now.

"Hey , you look familiar"

She looked up to see a young boy , a teenager with odd spiky black hair and dark brown eyes which seemed ...familiar.

"You too. Have we met?"

His eyes showed a bit of surprise at her reply , but this was not

acknowledged by Misao ,who simply gave him a polite smile , curiosity in her eyes.

"I'd think I would remember someone as beautiful as you. Must be slipping "

He said with a smirk . Misao's eyes widened , his flirty tone , his smirk , his posture , his carefully guarded piercing eyes , even his hair spiking to one side...she's seen all of that in only one man before , and that man was much older ...Kazuma .

"...something wrong, beautiful?"

"Oh, no ! You remind me of someone I once knew "

"'_Once_' .where's he now?"

Misao became alert , her years as a kannagi have taught her that any question has many answers . To get information , smart people are usually indirect in their conversations.

"Never mind that , what are you doing so deep into the woods?"

She asked , changing the topic and walking towards the quarters ,carrying a pail of water in each of her hands. He didn't seem to mind as he jumped across the stream and walked instep beside her.

"Oh , just taking a stroll. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be in the forest by herself."

Misao couldn't help notice that despite being alike on extreme levels , he was more free , less reserved that the wind contractor.

"I'm not scared of animals"

Suddenly he walked right in front of her, blocking her path . She prepared herself for an attack .

"Excuse me ...?."

He raised his head , his smirking , playful face replaced with a blank uncaring seriousness that once again reminded her of the man who saved her.

"I'll get answers from you later ."

She sensed it before she saw it , an attack coming at her back . She twisted around , aiming the bucket at it . The contact causing her to be pushed back with a burst of water as the bucket exploded. She regained her footing and stood up , other bucket discarded and hands covered in flames. Whatever one's lifestyle is , defending yourself is never wrong.

Her eyes widened as she realised she was surrounded. She couldn't shout for help , no one at the quarters could help her , they'd only get injured. A silver-haired boy came forward .

"Surrender now and we will not harm you."

"Why me? Is it revenge for someone I've killed?"

"Do not concern yourself. You will be returned unscathed to your life very soon if you simply come with us. We do not require anything but your presence "

Misao's eyes narrowed . The last time she listened to a strange young boy didn't end well. But if only her presence was needed , then only her absence from here was their goal.

"Bait...I'm bait , aren't I ?"

He did not reply and that was all the answer she needed. Her inner fire grew stronger .

"I'm not..."

"Sorry to cut in on the drama , Ryan . But you should end this quick , an unexpected power guest is on his way..."

Misao , from the conner of her eye , saw the same boy who was walking with her look off into the direction of the steps leading to the quarters . Her mind went into overdrive . Who was talking about ? Could it possibly be...

"...and he's too much for you idiots to handle"

The boy said before launching into the silver-haired boy spoke .

"Take her now"

A man launched at her , flames in his hands and sent a blast at her . She used it as cover and charged at him through his own flames and sent a blast of her own at point blank to his chest . Her training hasn't worn off completely and her natural invulnerability to fire was a asset . But before she could move , the earth below her rose and trapped her in place . She saw and other man come at her and with a cry of desperation , hoping for her guess to be right ,shut her eyes and screamed .

"KAZUMA!"

She felt something , she felt ...safe . She opened her eyes to she the man that charged at her suspended in mid-air along with all the others including the silver-haired boy . They seemed to be struggling to breathe and she realised that their oxygen supply was probably low .

"Wow, leave for a couple of years and come back to this"

Misao whipped her head around to see Kazuma looking at the group with a calculating , careful expression.

"...put...me...down."

Kazuma smirked.

"Or what , big-shot?"

The silver-haired boy seemed aggravated , but scared . But what interested Kazuma more was that he didn't seem scared of him at all. Someone was forcing him to do this , something big is going on. The silver-haired boy , using his strength began to write with his finger . No words were formed , nothing ,just movement, then he stopped and his hand collapsed. Kazuma raised his eyebrow wary of what he just did. He played his trump card , but what it was , was still unknown . He was on full-alert. Misao was still trapped to the earth in front of him.

"What did you do?"

"Kazuma ...there was someone else here too , a teenage boy...he left after he sensed you"

"What? Was he a spit-user?"

Kazuma asked surprised , no one should have been able to escape his range . Whoever he was he was definitely not a fu-jutsu artist and he was an exceptionally skilled spit-user. In short , a smart opponent . And those were always dangerous .

"I...I don't know."

Suddenly words began to form in front of the silver-haired boy in fire.

'_Deal_'

_**A.N:-**_

_**I'M BACK ,BABY. I'm so glad to know that I've been missed.**_

_**To the anonymous reader who has reviewed almost all the chaps : In response to chap 13: Yes it is . In response to chap 22: wait and see and in response to all the reviews : THANK YOU SO MUCH .**_

_**I wish I could thank all my anonymous reviewers personally but as they are anonymous , I can't . So I'll say it now to all my anonymous reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT . I CANNOT SAY HOW HAPPY I GET WHEN I READ THE FEEDBACK , SO JUST " .ALL".**_

_**P.S: If you mean the song by Ashley Tisdale . Yes , I already have it . It's an awesome song . The person to whom this is written for is anonymous ,so ...**_

_**Bye for now.**_


	24. The fight ends

It was short and precise , a blast of fire came at Kazuma from the side . He dodged it , calculating Misao's natural invulnerability to the flames as enough to withstand it .  
He was wrong .  
He hated being wrong.  
Her piercing scream was harsh on his ears. That flame wasn't normal , it was a true flame and she had just been burned.  
"MISAO!"  
Kazuma didn't have time to blink before he felt a heat from behind him , he barely managed to put up a wind-shield before a fist of fire hit...the ground . Kazuma backed away from the site of impact as the dust began to cover the area . He vaguely realised that the people he held were escaping , but he didn't have time to stop them . The dust clouded his vision and his fu-jutsu senses, but he could sense the fire from his attacker as it was rapidly launched at him again and again leaving him no time to disperse the dust impairing his vision . This guy was good , really good .  
"KAZUMA!"  
'Misao, sh*t'

He heard his attacker mumble "idiots" before he launched the wind around him and the area surrounding him directly upwards clearing the dust and putting his attacker out of balance enough to trap him in a wind-barrier . He turned his attention to Misao to see her unconscious on the silver-haired boy's shoulder. A small spark of amusement passed through him at the realisation that the boys were the major fighters rather than the men who had ran off. The silver-haired boy took one look at Kazuma , then the wind-barrier and clenched his teeth before spinning Misao so that she was in front of him an a small blade was at her throat .  
" .go"  
Agreeing to his demand seemed favourable as A:Misao was in danger and B: whatever was going on in that wind-barrier , it was getting harder and harder to keep it up. But Kazuma knew that kid ,the one that escaped when he sensed him, the one that was obviously this guy's trump card and the one who managed to catch Him off guard was much too dangerous to release ...plus , the flame he was using ...was definitely a kannagi's.  
"How about a deal? I keep the kid , you keep the girl"  
It was a bluff , of barrier was getting weaker by the minute but there was something he needed to confirm and he did. He saw it. He saw that flicker of indecision and guilt pass his eyes . This kid wasn't a cold-blooded warrior. He didn't require to stay for his comrade . So that means...  
Suddenly letters of fire appeared again and the pressure on the barrier lowered while they appeared. That only meant that the kid inside was creating them.  
'_He's bluffing . No way he's gonna give up the girl . Beat it.'_  
Kazuma's eyes widened and the silver-haired boy hesitated and another set of words came ,this time very, Very close to him.  
'_Think of your dad. LEAVE'_  
That seemed to motivate him and he threw a kick in Kazuma's direction , releasing a powerful barrage of dark flames at me . At that same time a massive strike came from within the barrier shattering it .  
'NO!'  
The dust cleared in less than a second this time and Kazuma pin-pointed the boy's location , he wasn't as good at hiding his presence as the other one and he lunged at him . The kid didn't even see it coming , one second he was running , the next he was in mid-air , the girl on his shoulders was tossed up and the contractor reached for her ,but before he could , a barricade of fire shot past him and when he broke through it , he saw him.  
The kid was young , about the same age as Ayano when he came back to Japan . His back faced him as he landed on a nearby branch , Misao was in his arms . Kazuma had learned not to underestimate this guy , so he wasted no time . Bringing the trapped silver-haired kid next to him , he slammed kid against the tree next to him by his neck , using the wind to restrain his body while his hand was mercilessly tight around his neck.  
"Let her go or I choke him to death . This time , it is not a bluff."  
The kid stood up straight , back still facing him . The boy who was held against the tree was frantic , trying to speak despite the fact that even breathing was hard.  
"Don't listen...leave...full...fill...the master's...wish...**GO**.."  
Kazuma's grip tightened . This guy wanted to be abandoned as well huh. What loyal dogs their 'master ' has.  
"Let her go , huh"  
His voice was calm and... kid never turned around, instead he stretched out his arms with Misao in them ,smirking. Kazuma realised in the last second what he was going to do.  
"As you wish."  
And he dropped her.  
"NO!"  
Shouted both Kazuma and his captive as she fell , though for different reasons . Kazuma immediately released him and shot after her falling body sending wind to cushion her fall and keep her mid-air as he gathered her in his arms . He looked up to see both of the boys gone. That guy was a teenager and the other kid was about Ren's age and he , as much as he hated to admit it, lost them. Well, at least Misao was safe. Kazuma set off to the quarters , knowing that the burns she suffered would be painful when she woke up . He almost forgot his real purpose for coming here but questions would have to wait for now. For now , these people and their intents were more important than Ayano's whatever it is or was. Not to him personally but he owed it to Misao and logically it was definitely more necessary of his attention. Suddenly words of fire appeared in front of him. He tried to sense the owner's aura but it was well hidden.  
'_Say hello to the princess for me . Bet that Ayano's a real beauty now'_  
He froze , the words disappeared but were still slowly sinking in and logic was getting harder and harder to choose. All he knows for sure at that moment was that , that kid ...that kannagi en-jutsu artist fought smart , was sure of his moves , not cocky in his actions and yet not completely disinterested in the condition of his teammate or obsessed with his mission. He fought for himself and he fought as he wished. He fought much like Kazuma himself and for some reason , Kazuma couldn't help feeling that those relations are more than by just coincidental. Once things for sure , that guy just got on his nerves.

Ayano's POV:-

I was in the cake-shop when a sinking feeling came over me  
Something was wrong .  
I would normally be at the safe-house but the place was empty . Sure , everyone was probably looking for the source of youma but still. Not to mention ,Taichi had this guilty look in his eyes and it was as if he wanted to tell me something but he never did . And the only person Taichi would keep secrets from me for is Christy . So all in all , something's going on ,well, something other than the clock ticking its countdown on my life . Man , how do I tell Ren , Yukari and Nanase about me having to leave? . And telling them the real truth would ... .good. Urg , I hate lying to deserve to know . I can't just disappear on them ...and Kazuma .

'_I'll protect you.'_

That idiot , I never asked him to protect me but no , he just has to decide to do just that ...ugh ,if I leave without telling him , he'll probably go into a guilt-induced rampage again ...although ,thinking that he'll react like that for me is a bit egotistic but it's almost as if he ...might...just have ..feelings for me . Hah , no way . Just teasing . Oh what the heck am I gonna do if he does have feelings for me ? Sure , I ...love him , which is practically heart-wrenching to admit . I felt like I was a betrayer. Well , I definitely understand why Kazuma refused to accept his feelings while we were...partners. I was attracted to him from the beginning and that confused me to no end . I mean , he was egotistic , greedy , perverted , always teasing me... he reminded me of Taka and at that time , I didn't even remember Taka their uncanny resemblance too . No wonder I fell for him . But ...if I had to choose , who would it be ? When I met Kazuma , my memories were already sealed ,including my memories of Taka , yet ... I liked the guy who normally would have been hated by me . No wonder I had anger issues . My mind was in chaos considering so much of my past was taken from me.  
I looked at my left hand , the ring finger which used to hold my favourite ring . A ring symbolising a future that I could never have . A ring that I could not remember receiving , but could never throw away . A ring that Taka gave me .When my memories began to resurface , I placed the ring on that finger and it would help calm my ...recollection of a love ...that was already lost . After a while , I realised that despite the connection between Taka and Kazuma , one that Kazuma himself is unaware of , they were not the same . Well, they kinda were , but ...they weren't . And despite being confused, my heart wanted to let Kazuma in on this crazy past that explained so much . Besides ,...he deserved to know . That ring was now hanging around my neck with a thin cord and was tucked inside the top of my uniform.  
I gave a sigh , which led to a tiny burp .  
'Oh well... I was going to tell him ...and then he left the country . What more of an excuse do I need ? I guess it was just not meant to be . Ew , that sounds so sappy .'  
I can't stay with him and I most definitely can Not involve him in this bloody ...situation that forced the heads to return my memories so that I could help them fight . Logically , that's only normal , I guess . I am the best person for the job ...if only I could do this without hurting anyone . Gotta admit , I'm glad to know that ...I'll be missed .  
I continued stuffing my face with delicious cake as my mental ranting came to a close . It's a technique really: When in doubt , eat tasty sweet stuff and mentally rant about it . The stuffed mouth ensures that that you don't accidentally say anything out loud ...like HOW THE HECK CAN I TELL THEM ?IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'LL 'UNDERSTAND' LIKE DAD . REN AND KAZUMA WOULD DEFINITELY NOT SIT STILL . I CAN'T LET THEM GET INVOLVED ...AAAAHHHHH!  
"Um, Ayano , are you okay?"  
I turned to see my two best 'normal' friends looking at me with worry ...well, me and the enormous stack of empty plates in front of me . Christy's right , I'm getting distracted .  
"Yukari , Nanase ..."  
I yelled and then realised there was cake in my mouth. A quick swallow later.  
"Hey guys , what are you doing here?..."  
They both looked a bit insulted and angry and very worried. My heart squeezed a bit in pain .Can't say I blame the anger or insult. I have been kinda avoiding them for a while now . Too busy training ...which is what I would have been doing right now if Taichi didn't convince Rika to lock the training grounds because I was 'running myself ragged ' and 'needed to take a break'. Seriously , he'd be better as a mom than a dad when he finally gets kids . Too bad I won't be able to see them.  
Yukari and Nanase were looking at me with a weird expression which might have something to do with how Ayano was freaking out with multiple emotions crossing her face While she simultaneously stuffed herself with cake.  
"Ayano-chan ,...um... we need ...to talk..."  
How do I tell them I'm leaving ?...for good ...how?  
"I wanted to talk to you guys too."

_**A.N:-**_

_**The second half was basically rumblings to fill up space and mention some not-very-plot involved stuff . Please review . Hope you liked it.**_


	25. Message from the people of our youth

Yukari's POV:-  
Me and Nanase were going to our regular cake shop .The last 4 years , Ayano,s been... I don't even know how to describe it . Sure , the love of her life left her ( even I accept that single letter is bull as far as justification is concerned ) but it was as if she didn't mind . The days before he left , she had been seriously nervous and edgy and ...troubled . We both thought she was going to confess but noooooo, he had to leave . The shocker is , when we said this to Ayano , '_She_' justified '_Kazuma_' saying that he was going after his dead ex-girlfriend's killer and that was more important ...WITH A STRAIGHT FACE.

.

That was the day we realised that something was terribly wrong .  
But the thing is ...Ayano always used to come when we had plans , but she began to skip out at times . It became worse since two years ago when she renounced her title as heiress . When we asked her why she did it , she said with a laugh .  
"Can you guys really imagine me sitting still in a stuffy room listening to stuck-up , selfish old men and NOT kill them ?...I honestly don't know how my dad does it ."  
Well, she had a point . But ...doesnt that mean that she should have more free time now . But we see her even less now-a-days .we miss her . For some reason she's even more busy after she renounced her title . She won't answer when we ask her about it ...sometimes she even says "you guys wouldn't understand " . Seriously , we were by her side when we found out about this en-jutsu , fu-jutsu stuff. Heck, we even got kidnapped by a guy working for a guy who wanted to destroy the city , and we still stayed with her .What more could there be?

.

The way her eyes darkened made me feel a bit relieved that she didn't answer.  
"Hey , Yukari ..."  
"Oh , sorry . I was just..."  
"Ayano ?"  
I let out a sigh .  
"Yeah ."  
"I've been worrying too."  
"I know , after everything we've been through ... It's like ...it's like she's pushing us away ."  
"She is ."  
I blinked.  
"WHAT?...you don't think she's really ..."  
"I ran into Ren this morning ..."  
Nanase's eyes grew downcast . I began to worry.  
"...he said that Kazuma's back."  
"WHAT?...WAS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO TELL ME ?"  
She nodded . One thing we learned is that Kazuma had become a taboo topic with Ayano . She doesn't get angry or start yelling ...it's just ..like a switch is turned off when we try to talk about him . The pain in her eyes as she ignores our questions , insisting that she's fine and that she's glad he's gone . The crazy thing is the second part actually sounds believable , like she's actually happy that he left ...or rather ..relieved .  
"That's not the main thing though ..."  
"Huh..."  
"...Ayano's reaction . She was ...calm ."  
We stopped walking .  
"You mean..."  
"Yeah , no trying to kill him . No proclaiming how much she hates him ...he said that she almost lost it but managed to leave before she did anything ..."  
"I don't get it ."  
My voice was low , broken . I felt so betrayed .  
"...we're her best friends ,right ...so why ?...why didn't she tell us something this important ?...Did she think we'd make fun of her ? Or tease her with Kazuma ? Does she not want to talk to us anymore? ...after all she has a new bff now, right? ...that blond guy they said she's been hanging out with ..."  
"We should just talk to her . I'm sure she has a good reason . This is Ayano , have you ever even seen her cry ...even once? When it's not overdramatising for an incredibly silly reason "  
I wiped away my half-formed tears .  
"That doesn't help . She should know that we're there for her , that she can lean on us ...why are you so calm about this ? Aren't you upset too?"  
Nanase let out a sigh .  
"Yeah ,...but I understand her reasoning , I guess ...after all , we're just regular humans . If its something involving this supernatural stuff . I get why she'd want us to stay in the shadows about it...um...Yukari ?..."  
Nanase looked in the direction that I was staring . The cake shop . Through the window was a clear view of a red-head swallowing multiple cakes why thinking HARD about something . The scene was so Ayano that we couldn't help but smile .  
" I can't believe she prefers cakes to us for comfort ."  
The comical sadness in my voice was reflected in hers.  
"I can."  
"Nanase ...me , you and Ayano-chan need to have a girl talk ."  
"Agreed."  
And we both entered the shop.  
She looked up to see us with a stuffed mouth.  
"Ayano-chan ,...um... we need ...to talk..."  
She seemed sad. worry passed through her eyes.  
"I wanted to talk to you guys too."

Genma's POV:-  
I was sitting on the porch when my cell phone began to ring . I checked the caller-id and was quite surprised at the name .  
"What do you want ? Brat..."  
"What are the proper steps to treat mental stress ?"  
"What?"  
"...well, since you've definitely caused a lot of it . I taught you might know how to treat it."  
I let out a sigh . That kid ...well, it's better than him whining like a scared brat. He's grown well.  
"What happened? I know you would not call me simply for a chat."  
"You never know...I might be trying to repair our broken father-son bond..."  
A stupid part of me hoped it was true, despite how impossible it was...  
"...but you tore every bit of that into shreds and burned it into ashes a long time ago . So...something else , then.."  
...a very, _**Very**_ small part.  
"If this is a wasteful..."  
"Where's Jugo ? I can't reach him."  
Ah, yes. That man has become a father-figure to my son . Even though , his relationship with his own child has been complicated...Whatever Ayano had told him must have been incredibly serious to affect him.  
"Jugo has requested some space to think."  
"Wow, even he got tired of you ,huh...anyway , just tell him to call me back."  
"I don't take orders from you, brat."  
"Well, old man , what if I told you someone was targeting the kannagis ?...again. I stopped an attack just a while ago."

"Got your attention now , huh , you loyal kannagi dog."  
I felt a sad smirk crawl onto my face . If only he knew...well, what is done is done.  
"I assume that it is Misao you are referring to . You do realise that she is no longer a kannagi ..."  
I waited for a while , listening to the silence . I knew that he wished that I would make an effort and he knew that I would not do anything for a disgraced outcast without due reason any more that he would do a mission without getting paid. Well, I suppose this much time is sufficient for him to reinforce his ideas of me being a heartless bastard.  
"...but I will inform Jugo of this ...occurrence ."  
"How did you know that it was Misao ?"  
I almost chuckled. What a fool. Asking such an obvious question.  
"There are not many kannagis whom You would save, brat. Now , I have better things to do, so..."  
"Why not Ayano ?"  
It was a valid question . Ren , Ayano and Misao are the three kannagis whom he cares about ...and Jugo . Even if you cancel Ren in favour of me knowing my son's current situation . Ayano is still an option . Not an actual one , but worth asking for an explanation. I spoke a quick reply before cutting the call.  
"Because then ,you would not have withheld the name of the victim . *beep*"  
...and because she's currently too strong to be simply victimised and I doubt that she would hold back anymore ,...even if he were there .  
"Had a nice ...talk ...with your son , Gemma ."  
A sickly , sweet voice surrounded me . I knew that voice and it belonged to someone who should Not be here...and definitely Not talking to me.  
"What do you want, Sirena?"  
I looked up to see a woman , whose beauty was beyond comparison . She had tanned skin ,long golden hair that shone in the sunlight and piercing blue eyes . She wore a sparkling red formal gown with a low-cut neckline and a slit at a side beginning from her waist , dark-red high heels with straps and gold jewellery decorated her neck and arms. Her red lips curled into a playful smile which then morphed into a pout.  
"What ? It's been too 't you happy to see me ?"  
"No."  
She put her hands on her hip and her lips curled into a smirk .  
"Of course . You only have eyes for that fu-jutsu princess , don't you?"  
My eyebrows narrowed.  
"Oohhh , hit the nail on the head , huh , Gemma ... I've been watching you , you know."  
"A pastime to help you get over your rejection. It's been more than twenty years . He has a daughter .Get over it."  
"I'm not here about Jugo ...well, I am ...in a way . It's about his daughter ...and your beloved's family."  
I tensed .  
"They said she would be safe . They gave me their word."  
"Yes, yes...and the oath of a true clan-leader is as unbreakable as a diamond , as lasting as the world, blah, blah ,blah..."  
I almost cracked a smile , ...almost .  
"...but the fact of the matter is...your baby boy's got them thinking...and you know how ..greedy powerful clan's are...for power. A fu-jutsu contractor ...pretty big catch."  
"He's not a thing ...and how.."  
"Yeah , yeah...he is his own etc,etc ...I mean , you banished the kid and made him undergo mental and physical trauma And hate you with a passion just so that he'd be free...bravo , bye the way ..."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"How'd they find out about him? It was a clean break . They should have forgotten about us."  
She gave a sly smile .  
"Their heiress , the kid who Hated the kannagis , Had a kid with an kannagi en-jutsu artist . People don't forget about that stuff. Besides , you still have a piece of her with you too , don't you? Not like you can judge ."  
I looked down at my hand . The urge to summon her spiritual essence , or rather , the small bit that I had kept with me all these years just to know that she's still safe was immense . But first things first.  
"Why are you here? Kushina's dead . We no longer have any ties with you people. And Kazuma doesn't know the first thing about any of this stuff."  
She erupted into a fit of chuckles . Then she crossed her arms .  
"Oh , all work and no play . No wonder you're such a grumpy guy. Well, it's one of your 'manly' features ...as for your question..."  
She took out a slip of paper. It was a message , a message that will only appear when in contact with the magic of the intended recipient . I engulfed it in flames . Nothing happened .  
"Oh, sweetie . It's not for you , it's for the poor guy inside worrying away about his darling daughter in meditation . I've met the girl and I gotta say ...she's definitely their child ..."  
She said in disgust . Jugo was one the the few Unmarried men who have ever refused her . Fortunately , he had already met Kushina before her or else ,...no . Somethings are just too wrong to think about. Jugo and 'her' were one of them .A small smirk formed on my face as she turned to leave . Her body slowly began to slowly vanish ...In my opinion , too slowly.  
"Oh ! And sweetie . Kushina may be gone but her daughter's even more deeply involved than she was , so you guys are still in our radar ...piece of advice , enjoy your time with her ...you ain't got much left...oh ,and if you get the guts ,tell your son too...he'll be affected the most...and does this dress make me look fa..."  
And she disappeared leaving me with the paper in my possession . First the brat , now that crazy lady . I've officially become Jugo's message taker.


	26. Friends

"So..."  
"Sooo..."  
"The special today is really tasty..."  
"Yeah...yum."  
Imagine this scene : three beautiful girls sitting in a cake shop with a large amount of empty plates in front of one girl and one plate of half-eaten cake each in front of the other two . Also, add an incredible amount of awkwardness , nervousness , anxiety and worry and then, continue reading.  
"Sooo...Ayano ."  
"Hmm..."  
Yukari took in a deep breath and opened her mouth...and then closed it again after a few seconds of staring...then she ate another piece of cake. Nanase let out a sigh . They weren't getting anywhere.  
"Ayano , you said that you wanted to say something ?"  
"Oh...well ...um...you guys first ."  
"ALRIGHT !..."  
Shouted Yukari as she slammed her hands on the table.  
"...WHAT'S GOING ON IN YOUR LIFE?ANYTHING OR...ANYONE NEW ...OR RETURNED..."  
Ayano looked surprised , then her eyes narrowed .  
"Ren told you about Kazuma , didn't he?"  
"Yes , and I want to know why he told us and Not You."  
"You know he only came back yesterday ,right ?..."  
"But you ...you...you're not shouting , Ren told us you didn't try to kill him ...you're not complaining about what a heartless jerk he is for leaving for no good reason..."  
*SLAM*  
Yukari and Nanase looked at Ayano in shock . She had slammed her hands on the table and stood up . Her bangs covered her eyes and her arms trembled and her lips quivered as she spoke through clenched teeth .  
"He...had...a...good ...reason..."  
Normal people would feel scared , even people who didn't know how powerful this girl was but Yukari and Nanase were her Friends and they knew she wouldn't hurt them . So , instead of feeling fear , like the other people in the cafe , they felt angry , confused , worried , upset and ...scared ...not for their life but for their friendship .  
"Why...why are you ...defending him?"  
Asked Yukari ,hoping that the reason was more romantic than serious ,as Nanase pulled Ayano back into her seat .  
"He left ...to avenge the woman he loved ...the woman who saved him ...that ...is _Definitely_ a good reason."  
She was hiding something . But what ? A tensed silence came over them.  
"So , Ayano ...what did you want to tell us?"  
Ayano's head snapped up and she began to fidget a bit . Then she took a deep breath and looked the other two girls straight in the eyes ... Her eyes widened and hurt filled them and her mouth fell a bit agape . Whatever she saw in their eyes ...it wasn't good and Yukari and Nanase knew that .  
"Ayano-chan..."  
"Ayano..."  
"Don't ..."  
Ayano's voice was low as she looked down . She never raised her head as if afraid of meeting their eyes again.  
"...don't ..."  
She took a deep breath before continuing to speak .  
"..I know you guys are are worried but I can't tell you anything cause I can't risk Ren or ...Kazuma ...finding anything ..."  
"We won't tell anyone ...right Nanase "  
"Yeah , we'll keep it a secret ."  
Ayano shook her head .  
"I'm sorry , but...I can't trust you to do that ."  
...it was painful. It felt as if a shock of lighting passed through both their bodies . If only they knew how much Ayano's own heart ached .  
"You...you...you think you can't trust us ."  
Nanase asked in pure disbelief .  
"Don't ...don't misunderstand . I'd trust you guys with my life ...but I can't risk you getting into trouble . I mean ...hypothetically ...if..if Kazuma or..Ren ...or even my dad asked whether you knew what's up with me ...or...or ...I'm missing and something I say might be a clue ...you would try to help me and...you might even get into trouble to help me ...and...I ...I can't risk that ... I can't risk ...you ..."  
Nanase and Yukari were both speechless . What could they say ? All this time , they thought that she was tired of them or found new friends ...but she was protecting them ...and everything she said was true ..they would do anything for her ...even get into danger .  
"...if...you guys got hurt because of me ...I ...I...couldn't take it."  
"Why don't you want Ren or Kazuma to know ..."  
Ayano looked up a bit ...and then slowly raised her head as if she was unsure of whether it was safe yet . Then she seemed to register the question and she looked away , narrowing her eyes. She felt a hand cover her own and turned back to face them .  
Nanase and Yukari was smiling with eyes full of understanding .  
"We won't say a single word to them ..."  
"...unless we have to ...I mean if you go missing or something , we will be having a panic attack so you better on leave without telling us , missy..."  
Nanase felt Ayano flinch. Yukari rambled on until Ayano said .  
"Actually , that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about ..."  
Both pairs of eyes were on her and both lips were quiet .  
"...I'm leaving ...for good ."

.

.  
"WHAT?.."  
"WHEN?..."  
"WHY?..."  
"WHERE?..."  
"I CAN'T TELL YOU..."

"...but , one of these days ...within the end of next year,most probably ...I'll ...disappear from here . You'll never hear from me again . When that happens , well , you'll both get some letters I've written for you explaining why ...please don't tell Kazuma or Ren or ...anyone before then...I..."  
"Why?..."  
Ayano was full-out crying at that time . She looked up to she that Yukari and Nanase were also crying , but their faces were rigid with shock and disbelief .  
"...because I don't want them to try and stop me ."  
"WELL, THEY DON'T HAVE TO CAUSE I WILL . WHAT THE HECK !, THERE'S NO WAY..."  
"YUKARI..."  
Hearing Nanase raise her voice , Yukari piped down . Nanase looked at Ayano straight in the eye.  
"Do you want to go ? Not have to , not need to ...Do you want to do...whatever you're doing ?..."  
"Yes.."  
No hesitation . It was an unbreakable resolve . Nanase seemed to relax a bit but Yukari was still tensed. Her bangs covered her eyes.  
"Why?...why,why,why,why,why,WHY?..."  
Ayano's eyes softened .  
"Yukari..."  
"I don't want you to go...I...I don't want you to leave..."

"...this is some spiritual power thing ,right?, I don't understand . I can't just pretend that I'm okay with one of my best friend's saying that she's gonna...Disappear within the next year ...I...I... "  
Yukari looked up to see Ayano . The worry , regret , pain...it was evident in her eyes ...she knew that it was hard for her too. Even Nanase , who was quiet was struggling. But...Yukari looked towards Nanase who was as troubled as she was , only she...

_'Yeah ,...but I understand her reasoning , I guess ...after all , we're just regular humans . If its something involving this supernatural stuff . I get why she'd want us to stay in the shadows about it..'_

...she understood.

"...okay..."  
Ayano and Nanase looked up and Yukari took a deep breath and pointed straight at Ayano .  
"...from now on , any time you are free from your missions ...or whatever, You Will call me And Nanase and We Will have fun, like a Lot of fun and you better explain everything in your stupid letters ,okay ."  
Nanase gave a small smile.  
"Yeah , Ayano , starting now , lets spend as much time together as we can ..."  
A smile came upon Ayano's lips .  
"I'll try...but I don't have much time these days ..."  
"You have now."  
Yukari and Nanase jumped while Ayano's head turned towards the voice with slight irritation and pointed a finger at ...an empty space .  
"YOU...You planned this , didn't you?"  
Yukari and Nanase were confused . Was the person invisible ? Kazuma was the only person who they knew to be able to become invisible ,but it wasn't his voice . Suddenly , a spiky blond guy with blue eyes appeared in a slight movement of wind . He had a wide smile on his face as if he just saw something great .  
"Of course ,sweetheart . Had to get you to talk to them somehow ..."  
Then he turned towards Yukari and Nanase .  
"...you would not believe how panicked she was . 'What if they think I don't trust them?','what if they get worried?','what if they cry?','what if I cry?'..."  
"SHUT UP!"  
Shouted Ayano before bringing a fist straight down on his head.  
*BAM*  
"OW!oh,come on,Ayano!..."  
"Well, Taichi You need to learn the art of SHUTTING YOUR..."  
"HEY!..."  
Ayano and Taichi turned to see Nanase pointing at them . There's a lot of pointing going on today.  
"...You, ...you're that fu-jutsu artist that Kirika asked about."  
Ayano and Taichi let out a couple of chuckles .  
"Wow , she even asked you guys , huh."  
Yukari's eyes narrowed.  
"Yeah , she thought that since we were...oh , I don't know , 'friends', then we would know about your other 'friend', or is it 'boyfriend', _huh uhh_?"  
Ayano looked a bit guilty while Taichi blinked .  
"Um,...I have a girlfriend . But it's not Ayano ..."  
"OKAY, introductions ..."  
All three looked towards Ayano .  
"...first of all , I can only tell you guys his name , sorry . If Kirika asks , you can tell her , it doesn't matter ...so...guys , this is Taichi , he's a fu-jutsu artist ."  
She said waving towards him.  
"Like Kazuma ."  
Ayano's eyes flashed while Taichi just nervously shrugged .  
"...yeah. But I'm not a contractor . There can only be one of those ."  
"Um, guys !..."  
"Yeah , Nanase ..."  
"...Why is no one looking at us like we're crazy?"  
Looking around the cafe , everyone was acting normal , as if no teenage drama or magically appearances from thin air happened. Ayano sighed with a grin .  
"It's thanks to this idiot . He put a wind mirage around us ."  
"Your welcome , by the way."  
Taichi said . Ayano ignored and Nanase had equally confused looks on their faces .  
"Wind mirage?"  
"It's a technique where you capture the specific reflections of light for an image as viewed from a distance and just set it as a permanent image covering a wind barrier ."  
"Huh?"  
"What smarty was trying to say was , it's a fu-jutsu technique which makes the people around you see something other than what's actually going on . And the wind barrier trapped our voices too."  
"You knew I was here the whole time , didn't you?"  
"Yeah...well, kinda...call it a hunch .."  
"Wait , wait , wait ...so what are they seeing now?"  
Ayano looked at Taichi , curious to know the answer.  
"Oh , they're just seeing three girls sitting around a table and quietly chatting .Any who ...today is one of the few days Ayano is Completely free , so if you guys aren't busy , then nows a good time to ...have fun ."  
Nanase noticed that the way he said 'have fun' was kind of curious ...as if he didn't know what that meant. Yukari,s face immediately brightened .  
"OKAY , LET'S GO!"  
As Ayano was dragged of , she gave Taichi a pointed look(with a slight smile) . Her eyes clearly saying 'you totally planned this'. Taichi raised his eyebrows in mock surprise as if saying 'who, me?'. As Ayano left the cafe with her friends after talking to the cashier , a bit of wind whispered into her ear .  
"I did it , but Cristy suggested it ".  
Knowing full well that he can hear her , Ayano whispered .  
"Well , I don't like being played so you're gonna pay for it ."  
Taichi just shook his head wondering what he had in store for him when the cashier came up to him and gave him a bill . He looked at the pile of empty and two half-empty plates on the table and groaned .  
"**_ .On_**."

He heard Ayano's chuckle from across the street.

**_A.N:-_**

**_To the reviewer who wrote _**

**_"""'I hv som question. 'you only hv eyes for the fujutsu princess' , so Genma's wife was this fujutsu princess? ' their heiress, the kid who hated the kannagi's had a kid with an kannagi enjutsu artist' who is this heiress? Who is this kid? 'a piece of her', who is 'her' and why Genma has a piece? Yes I am making too mang question but actually due to many characters and late update some times I forget the story and sometime the characters. So I hv to re-read it each time..."""'_**

**_First of all, thanks for the review , really appreciate it . Second, the whole fu-jutsu princess and how Gemma has a piece and what it is will all be revealed in future chapters . Sorry , but the story in my mind is reeeeaaaallly complicated . I don't really know how to introduce specific characters at correct times of or continuity , so please bear with it . You can ask any doubt you may have , I will gladly reply ._**

**_P.S:-To all the other reviewers , anonymous or not . Thank you so much , it's because of you that this chap came out already ...well, I guess it's been a while ...sorry for the wait . Please review._**


End file.
